


Not Falling Apart

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Adam Levine - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Blake Shelton - Freeform, Bromance, Cancer, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Major Illness, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shevine, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taping the Blind Auditions on The Voice, Adam falls deathly ill. With production stalled, it is Blake who is there to comfort him every step of the way. It’s not long before things heat up between them, but it’s short-lived. With Adam recovering and Miranda getting whiff of the new camaraderie, things begin to fall apart. Will their bromance depend on sickness? Or will they find a lasting relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story posted on Wattpad as well. It was just something that came into my head a few months ago and I wanted to put it into words. The next chapters will be longer and more eventful than this first one. Hope you enjoy it!

Adam's POV

"Hey. HEEYY! Adam, dude, wake up!"

Blake's voice snapped Adam out of his daydream.

Slightly pissed, Adam replied, "I am awake you shithead." Then, with less sass, "What do you want?"

"Do ya want some?" Blake looked innocent as he held out a plate of food, chewing whatever it was as he talked.

"Seriously Shelton, you needed my attention so badly just to ask if I wanted, uh, some of that?..." Adam trailed off. He stared at whatever Blake was holding, which looked like some kind of super-rich chocolaty dessert. He also noticed that Shakira and Usher were eating the same thing, clearly enjoying it. On any other day, Adam would have dug right in, but today his stomach felt a little off. The sight of the food made him queasy.

"Oh come on Adam, I know you're like, Mr. Healthy, but live a little!" Blake shoved some more in his mouth.

Adam confessed. "I'm not hungry." He put a hand over his stomach. "My stomach just feels weird."

"Is it that time of the month?" Blake looked keenly at Adam and smirked. "You've been acting all moody too."

Adam rolled his eyes. Leave it to Blake to make some stupid, immature joke. He chuckled despite himself, but didn't let Blake see it.

Being the only woman of the group, Shakira spoke up. "Oh please, if it were 'that time of the month', trust me, he would be in a lot more pain."

Not wanting to let the conversation go down that road, Adam quickly changed the subject. "While you all were busy chowing down, I was actually getting some work done. I will assure you that someone from my team will win this year," he stated with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

That got Blake's attention. He immediately started in on his usual string of 'I've won this show three years in a row, etc, etc' when Adam had to excuse himself to go to the restroom.

He almost didn't think he would make it. In the bathroom, Adam hastily locked himself in a stall and heaved all of his breakfast into the toilet. He was breathing hard and shaky, but found the strength to get up and walk to the sink to wash his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked paler than usual, and tired. What the hell just happened? I never get sick! Was it something I ate? It was true that he hadn't been feeling quite himself that day, but he hadn't thought he had felt that bad until he found himself practically running to get to the bathroom. He just hoped that the others wouldn't notice, or make a big deal out of it. He didn't need their sympathy. He didn't want them to worry. Besides, it was probably just a slight stomach bug, or a rancid meal. Either way, he would snap out of it as quickly as it had come on.

After he re-gathered his strength, Adam walked back out to the row of chairs. The other coaches were all finished eating and were now talking to each other. Blake was the first to notice Adam.

"Hey, where'd you run off to so fast?"

Adam made an exaggerated sigh. "I told you, bathroom."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Blake looked dubious. "Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't want to go into detail.

Blake didn't question him. Within a few minutes, their break was over, and it was back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's POV

It had been two days since Adam had thrown up, and although it didn’t happen again, he still felt tired and slightly nauseous.  
After a long day at taping, he was ready to finally get home and take a much needed rest. He stripped off his dirty clothes and laid down in his bed. Within minutes he was asleep.  
***  
Adam awoke to the sound of his phone’s alarm. He groggily reached over to his nightstand and turned it off. Going by how he felt, he would have stayed in bed longer, but he had to be at The Voice soon, so he got out of bed and went to take a shower. After that, he contemplated fixing breakfast, but still, food didn't sound too good. He hadn't eaten much the past few days, and then, only simple things, like a bowl of cereal or fruit. He decided against it, knowing that he could grab something later if he got hungry. Which he knew was unlikely to happen. 

He went back to his bedroom to get dressed. His closet consisted of pretty much the same things—various pairs of fitted jeans, t-shirts, and a few suits. He didn't really care though; he was a simple guy. If it was comfortable and looked decent, he wore it. 

He decided on his favorite pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. Sliding the jeans on, he went to button them, and found them quite loose. They hung sloppily from his hipbones. Odd, he thought. Then he remembered that he was eating much less than normal lately. He went to go weigh himself, which he rarely did, but noticed that he had indeed lost almost 10 pounds. As soon as this bug, or whatever it is, passes, I’ll be back to my old self, he thought as he swung back by the closet and grabbed a belt. Then he was on his way out. 

Blake’s POV

Blake was the first to arrive on the set of The Voice when Adam walked in. He was wearing his usual get-up of jeans and a t-shirt. Hey, this one doesn’t have holes in it, Blake thought. He immediately regretted thinking that. As much as he wondered why someone would want their clothes to be ripped when they bought them, he respected Adam for doing what he pleased and not caring what anybody else thought. Besides, he could pull it off.

Blake also noticed that Adam’s jeans looked baggy, despite the belt around his waist. 

“Ah man, you’re already lots skinnier than me, do ya have to go and loose more weight?” 

Adam didn’t look amused. Blake thought he was making an innocent joke, as it was a long-standing thing between them that Adam was always the fit one and Blake was, well, not so much. 

Blake watched as Adam climbed up to his chair without saying anything, and immediately pulled out his phone and began typing on it. Blake walked over to him. 

“Who’re ya texting?” Blake peered over his shoulder. “If it’s not me then…”

“Leave me alone!” Adam snapped. 

Blake took a step back and put his hands up. “Easy, buddy, I didn’t mean to disturb ya. Why are you so uptight anyway?”

Adam’s expression softened. He put down his phone and turned around to Blake. “I’m sorry, it’s just that, well, I haven’t been feeling myself lately and don’t really feel like joking around.”

No joking around? That was totally unlike Adam. 

Blake looked at him. “Are you okay? Honestly? Because you don’t seem okay to me. I miss the dickhead who always attempts to combat my jokes.” Blake smiled, but it was a half-smile. He lowered his voice. “And you don’t, you just don’t look the same. I mean, you look skinny, too skinny, and I’m pretty sure I know what happened in the bathroom the other day.” He could see Adam wince. “Everyone gets a little sick now and again, but if it’s gone on for this long, maybe you should get yerself to a doctor.”

Blake finished, a little surprised that all that had come out. He wasn’t too big on going to the doctor himself for what seemed like a rather minute problem, let alone telling someone else to do it. He truly cared about his friend’s well-being though. 

Adam didn’t seem at all surprised by the man’s words. He thought for a second, then said, “I’ll think about it.” Then after a pause, “Do you think it’s serious?”  
“I ain’t no doctor. Who knows?” Adam looked a little scared. Blake added, “But you probably have nothin’ to worry ‘bout. It wouldn’t hurt though.”

“Alright, I’ll make an appointment later today.” Adam said.

“Do you want me to go with ya?” Blake didn’t want to seem too pushy, but he wanted to be there if Adam needed him.

“No, I’ll be fine. Thanks.”

At that moment, Shakira and Usher walked in, chatting loudly. 

Blake smiled and gave Adam a pat on the shoulder before walking back to his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam’s POV

Adam arrived home and dumped his keys and notebook on the kitchen table. He chose to follow Blake’s advice and make an appointment with his doctor. He’ll know what’s up. Adam’s doctor was super smart and very supportive, and he trusted him, almost with his life. 

He pulled out his cell and dialed the number. After a few moments a cheery receptionist picked up, and he asked to make an appointment with Dr. Barnes.

“I can get you in tomorrow at 8:00 a.m.”

“That works.”

She paused, presumably to write it down. 

“Okay, Mr. Levine, see you then.” 

“Thanks.” With that he hung up.

He decided to go examine himself in the mirror. He hated doing it, knowing what he would see, but he forced himself to do it anyway. 

He stood, looking straight-on at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He was pale, and his face was thinner. Heck, everything was thinner. He had lost some muscle tone, maybe from not working out, maybe from whatever the hell was wrong with him. He was able to slide his hands all the way around the inside of the waistband of his jeans, even with the belt on. He was angry and baffled, wanting to know what was wrong. Maybe it was more serious than he had originally thought. 

One more night, he just had to get through one more night of feeling this way. 

***

Adam awoke at 7:00, but didn’t get out of bed until 7:30. He took a quick shower, combed through his hair, and headed out. 

He arrived at Dr. Barnes’ office at 7:55. He was rarely early. He gave his name to the receptionist, then took a seat. He was the only one in the waiting room. Or so he thought. At second glance he saw a mother and child at the other end of the room. The mother was watching as the little boy played with the various toys the office had laid out. Adam cringed when he saw the kid put one in his mouth, to which the mother was completely oblivious to because she had now begun digging around in her purse for something. She pulled out her phone, and began typing away. The kid still chewed on the toy truck. Maybe this was why so many people got sick so often—everything could make you sick. It hurt Adam even more to think that the kid was here for a reason, probably sick himself, so not only was he picking up other’s germs, he was leaving his own. 

Thankfully, a nurse appeared at the door and called his name, breaking Adam out of his gaze. He turned and got up, then smiled when he saw Dr. Barnes behind her.

They shook hands. “Nice to see you again, buddy. Well, you know what I mean.” His doctor was tall and well-built, with glasses and a firm handshake. He might have intimidated some people, but Adam knew better. He was one of the best doctors around, and a good friend to Adam. 

“Right this way, sir.” The nurse led him to a clean, freshly painted room, where she took his temperature and blood pressure. Both were normal. She didn’t even ask about his symptoms, but left the room and was replaced by Dr. Barnes.

Adam looked at him, confused, and the doctor replied, “We’re not busy today, so I’ve got more time to talk to the patients myself.” Adam was fine with that. He would feel better telling his problem to this man than to anyone else. 

“So what brings you here today? You know I don’t see much of you often, you’re one of a few of my patients who never gets sick.”

“First time for everything,” Adam said with a smile. But then his expression turned serious, and he decided to just jump right in and confess how he was feeling.

He wet his lips. “It all started a few days ago. I began feeling really nauseous, and I didn’t have an appetite. I constantly felt tired. Then the other day I go to put my pants on and they’re loose. Very loose. I think I’ve lost at least 10 pounds, without even trying.”

The doctor made some notes, then looked up. “Any other symptoms? Vomiting, diarrhea, disorientation…?”

“No, just the nausea and weight loss, mainly, I guess. I vomited once.”

“I thought you looked thinner. Paler. How’s work. Been busy?”

“Yeah, we’re working practically non-stop.”

The doctor thought for a second. “I’m going to do a blood sample, just to make sure there’s nothing more serious going on that I have missed, but honestly Adam, it sounds like stress to me.”

Adam had never really thought of that. It did seem likely, given the amount of stress he was under, but he wondered if that would be enough to cause these bizarre symptoms.  
“Are you sure. I mean, do you think stress could do this?”

“Yes, definitely. I’ve seen worse cases than yours. People run themselves ragged, don’t give themselves a chance to recover, and end up with a plethora of symptoms much like yours. Plus, if this is the Adam Levine I know, I’m almost certain that you’ve worked yourself too hard.”

The doctor knew it, and he knew it. He was focused and determined, which sometimes led to him work until the job was done, no matter what it took. 

“I’m going to run a quick blood test, though, just to make sure.”

Adam motioned to his arm. “Be my guest.”

The doctor prepared a needle and syringe, then rolled the sleeve of Adam’s shirt up and began drawing blood. It was over within thirty seconds, then the doctor called the nurse back in and had her take the sample to be examined. 

Adam and Dr. Barnes chatted for a bit, and Adam laughed at his doctor’s witty remarks, even though it hurt his stomach to do so. The nurse reappeared with the results on a piece of paper. The doctor thanked her and turned serious again, carefully reading over them. He looked pleased when he looked up at Adam.

“Well buddy, looks like you’re all-clear here. Everything looks good. All your levels are fine…”

Adam was relieved.

His doctor continued. “I do, though, want you to take it easy for the next couple days. See if you can get off today, then just stay home and rest this weekend. If you’re not better by Monday, call me.”

“Thanks doc.”

He said goodbye to Dr. Barnes. Adam was led out of the room and back into the waiting room. As he was leaving, he noticed that the little boy and his mother were gone. The truck, still wet with saliva, sat amongst the rest. 

***

At home, Adam realized that he had to call to see if he could stay home today. It was Friday, and they weren’t taping, but they were still required to be there for other duties. He decided to call Blake first, since he was the one who suggested he see a doctor in the first place. He selected Blake’s name from his list of contacts. Blake picked up on the third ring.

“Hey man, what’s up?”

“I just got out of the doctor’s.”

“Yeah, how’d it go?”

“Everything was fine. He says its stress.”

Blake paused. “I’ve seen you stressed before. I mean, really stressed, and you ain’t ever looked nothin’ like you do now. You handle stress pretty well.”

Adam appreciated the compliment, if you could call it that, but said, “Are you insinuating that my doctor is wrong?” He was a bit angered that Blake would think that, especially with him knowing how much he trusted Dr. Barnes.

“No…I’m just sayin’ that maybe somethin’ was missed. It can happen, you know.” Another pause. Adam was silent. “But hey, if you think its stress, then maybe it is. You know yourself better than anyone.”

The truth was, Adam didn’t know what to think. Part of him believed it was stress, but part of him thought it might be something else. No. He had to stop thinking like this. He trusted his doctor, really trusted him, and he was going to take his advice—relax and get well. 

“Look, Blake, the reason I called is because I need to take some time off. Can you tell the others that I won’t be in today?”

“Yeah, sure. And I’m sorry for talking to you like that. If you ever need anything, feel free to call, or I can stop by. Whatever you need.”

“Thanks,” Adam said, “But I think for now I just need some alone time.”

“I gotcha. I’ll take to you later.”

“Later.”


	4. Chapter 4

Blake’s POV

It was Friday evening, and Blake had just gotten home. He couldn’t stop thinking about Adam. He knew he probably shouldn’t worry as much as he was, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t get the thought out of his head that something was more seriously wrong with Adam than what he and his doctor believed. A person just doesn’t drop all that weight in a few days without trying. Granted, he didn’t think Adam had been eating that much, but it still irked him.

When he told the others on the set, they understood his staying home and were worried, but he told them that Adam would be fine. Whether he actually believed that or not was the question. He just hoped he was right.

***

(Next day) The house felt very empty with Miranda gone on tour. She wouldn’t be back for another couple days. He decided to call Adam to see how he was feeling. When he didn’t pick up after the second call, Blake became worried. He glanced at his clock, realizing that it was still early. Adam was probably still sleeping. Which was a good thing, because he would get well faster if he rested properly. He decided to wait and try him again later in the day.

 

Adam’s POV

His phone showed 12:35 when he awoke from a deep sleep. It also showed three missed calls from Blake. Shit, after noon? Then he remembered that it was Saturday, and he was supposed to be resting, even if it meant sleeping this late.

He rolled over and got out of bed. This time, he didn’t stop to look in the mirror. He went straight to the bathroom toilet and threw up. He had felt a tiny bit better last night, so had decided to eat a small meal, but somehow felt very full after it. Apparently that was a bad idea. He stood up and splashed some water on his face. The reflection in the mirror above the sink stared back at him. It hurt to look. He was as pale as ever. He felt terrible. His stomach hurt, he was nauseous, tired, and dizzy. His body was slowly deteriorating. He left the bathroom and crawled back into bed.

***

Sunday passed by with a blur, with Adam alternating between sleeping for a few hours, drinking small sips of water, and taking short walks around his house and out in his yard. He used the bathroom a few times, but never got sick again. Probably because he didn’t eat. 

***

It was 10:00 when he got in bed and chose to stay for the night. A little after midnight, he woke up, drenched in sweat. He had to get up and find a towel to dry himself off with. He got back into bed, but the sweating wouldn’t stop. He was hot and clammy, even with the AC on full blast. He stripped off his shorts and t-shirt, but that did little to help. He tossed and turned for hours, until he finally fell back to sleep.

***

“Hey, it’s me. Haven’t heard from you in a while, just wanting to make sure you’re okay. Call me when you get this.”

Adam heard the beep as the voicemail came to a close. He was lying on his back with an arm draped across his face. He was dry now, but still hot. He reached over and picked up his phone. Shit, Shelton, it’s 6 a.m.! He dropped it back on the table. He knew he would have to get up and face the world soon, but for now he would close his eyes, for just a little while longer…

He was awakened by his ringing cell phone. The caller ID showed Blake’s name, but he already knew who it was based on the ringtone. He figured he should probably answer it. No use worrying Blake any longer.

“Hello?” He was sure he sounded drunk.

“ADAM, where have you been, man?! I’ve been calling you all weekend, and now it’s 9:00 and you’re supposed to be at work!” Adam was rarely early, but it was unlike him to be this late.

Adam knew it looked bad. But Blake knew just how bad he felt. Actually, no, he didn’t. He had played it off like it was just the effects of stress, and that he would be okay, but judging by how he still felt after three days of sleeping, he wasn’t sure if he would.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ve just been trying to rest and wasn’t in the mood...” he trailed off.

“I know, but one call would have been nice!”

Adam didn’t respond.

“Look, forget about that. Just get your ass up here before everyone gets any more pissed.” Then he added, with a softened tone, “Are you feeling better?”

He wasn’t, but he didn’t tell Blake that. “Yeah, I think so. I’ll be there in a half hour.”

He hung up before Blake had a chance to say anything more.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake’s POV

Adam hung up on him. Oh well, the conversation was pretty much over anyway. Blake hated being so tough on him, but he had been acting too strange—not answering his calls, not showing up at work. Honestly, Blake was really worried about him, but he used frustration to try to hide it. And if he was going to come to work, surely he was feeling better. Maybe that doctor was right, maybe all he needed was some rest. A lot of it, apparently. Maybe he shouldn’t be so worried.

He tried to push those thoughts from his mind as Shakira came walking towards him. They couldn’t start without Adam, so they all had been just hanging around, until Blake told them that Adam was on his way, so they started making their way back to the big red chairs.

“Hey,” she said with a smile. “Ready?”

“Ready to get the best singers on my team, if that’s what you mean.”

“Oh no way, Blake, not today.”

Usher came strolling in not long after, with a breakfast burrito in one hand and a drink in the other. It smelled good, even from where Blake was standing.

“You are gonna share that, right?” Blake asked him.

Usher grinned. “Hell no. Finders keepers.”

Blake was about to ask where exactly Usher had ‘found’ the burrito when he spotted Adam walk through the door. Something about him looked different, then Blake noticed that instead of his usual jeans, he was wearing grey sweatpants. He also wore a light blue t-shirt and tennis shoes. 

Before the others could see Adam, Blake walked over to him and pulled him aside.

“Forget to get dressed this morning?”

Adam took a breath before he said, “No, nothing else fit.”

“What do ya mean nothing else…,” then he stopped short, and the realization of Adam’s illness came crashing down upon him.

That was it. Blake didn’t care about being too pushy, or thinking about Adam too much. He wanted answers. Now.

“Okay, tell me exactly what happened this weekend. And don’t lie to me and tell me you’re fine, or that you didn’t sleep through all my calls, or that you’re not worried about what’s happening to you.”

He hoped Adam would be honest with him. He needed him to be. His friend needed help.

Adam looked so tired. Tired of all of it. He told everything to Blake. From the vomiting after eating something that one night, to the sleeping for hour after hour, to the night sweats, and to the even greater weight loss. This morning he had gone to get dressed, when he found that not one pair of his jeans would stay on him. So he had to resort to wearing an old pair of sweatpants, which normally wouldn’t fit him too well.

Blake was shocked. He didn’t realize it had been that rough of a weekend for him. Here he was, supposed to be getting well, when it seemed like he was getting worse. He felt terrible for making him get out of bed this morning. He looked like he could crumple to the ground any minute.

“So,” Adam sighed. “That’s the truth. All of it.”

“Adam, you’ve GOT to go back to the doctor. I don’t care what he said, he was wrong.” Blake knew that much.

“I will, later, but I’m here now, so let’s start…”

“No way. You can’t do your job like this! You can’t see people like this and be on television!”

“It’ll be on T.V. months from now, they can crop out the bad parts or my clothes or whatever.”

“I can’t let you do this.”

“But I’m going to anyway.”

Why was Adam acting like this?! Blake was angry now. But he realized he couldn’t stop him. Adam had made up his mind.

He watched as Adam took his seat. He was in obvious distress, but he hid it well. He pretended to write something on his pad of paper. Shakira and Usher gave him a couple looks, but Adam ignored them. They then looked to Blake. He mouthed, “I’ll explain later” and they nodded.

 

Adam’s POV

He could tell the others were looking at him, but he didn’t feel like talking, explaining. He still didn’t want them to know how sick he was. He would just get through today, then go back to the doctor.

Suddenly he smelled something that made him want to vomit. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw Usher eating a burrito. Right now, that kind of food would not sit well on his stomach, and the sight and smell were even worse. He turned back around and bit his lip, trying to get it out of his mind. He heard Blake say something about wanting a bite, and Shakira squealing. It was making him so nauseous. His stomach was cramping, and his head began to hurt and he was a bit dizzy. All of this at just the sight of food. That’s how bad off he was, he realized. What the hell was happening to him?

He tried to concentrate on the paper and pen in front of him, but all he could smell was the food. He kept feeling sicker and sicker. He couldn’t take it. He got up, and started to walk away. Thankfully, he didn’t feel like he would actually be sick, he just needed some fresh air. He hadn’t walked more than three steps when the slight dizziness he felt before became full-on spinning. He fell to his knees, and his vision went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Blake’s POV

Blake didn’t see the fall. He was talking to Usher when something caught his eye—Adam. He jumped up out of his seat and ran over to him. Shakira and Usher were right on his heels. There were people out in the audience, and many of them gasped and looked on anxiously. Blake knelt down beside his unconscious friend, and felt his wrist for a pulse. It was there, but it was very weak. At that moment, Carson Daly came walking out, half-turned around talking to someone behind him, and when he turned back around, he stopped short, then came running over.

“What happened? Is he alright?” Carson asked.

Blake was beyond worried, but he tried to stay calm. The others didn’t know the whole story yet. “I don’t know, but we’ve got to get him to a hospital.”

“I’ll call a…”

“No, there’s no time for that. I’ll take him.”

Before anyone had a chance to dispute him, he scooped Adam up and headed for the exit. He had picked him up many times before, and although he wasn’t heavy, he wasn’t nothing either. This time, it didn’t even feel like Adam in his arms.

Before leaving, Blake turned around and said, “Stay here, don’t worry. I’ll take care of him. I’ll call ya.”

The other three nodded, looking confused and worried. Shakira had her hands clasped in front of her face, and Usher had his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

Blake practically ran with Adam out to his truck, where he gently laid him in the backseat. He got in the driver’s seat, started the truck, and drove away.

It wasn’t too far to the nearest hospital, thank goodness. It also happened to be the one where Adam’s doctor had his office, which was a plus. Blake knew Adam would want to see him over anyone else.

The whole drive he thought about those past few days. What was he thinking? It was going on a week! One week. He had just sat back and watched his friend waste away for nearly one week. He cursed himself and punched the steering wheel. Why hadn’t he done something sooner? He knew Adam was in bad shape. Why had he just let it go when Adam said everything was fine? Everything wasn’t fine. Blake knew it all along. Adam had too, but just didn’t want to admit it. But it wasn’t Adam’s fault—it was his. Here he was, probably sicker than anybody Blake had ever seen, and he left him alone when Adam had needed him. Well that wasn’t going to happen anymore. Blake guessed that whatever was wrong with Adam, was pretty serious, and whatever it was, he certainly didn’t deserve it. He was going to be there for him, every step of the way.

 

Shakira’s POV

The three of them still stood huddled together in shock. Carson was the first to speak.

“Does anybody know what’s going on?”

Neither Shakira nor Usher could really give a solid answer, because they truly didn’t know.

Usher spoke up. “I don’t know much, but I do know that Adam has been acting strange the past few days here. Just not really talking, or joking around as much. And he hasn’t looked…himself. I guess there was more going on that we didn’t know about.”

Shakira nodded, then suddenly remembered Blake’s silent words: “I’ll tell you later.” Blake obviously knew all about this, or he wouldn’t have insisted that he take Adam to the hospital instead of wait for an ambulance. He knew something was seriously wrong. Usher was right—Adam hadn’t been himself the past few days. Why hadn’t Blake told them sooner? In no way was she upset with him, she just wanted to know what was really going on, and what she could do to help.

“I’m really worried about him. I just hope he’s okay.” Shakira spoke softly. She paused.“So what do we do now?”

“Well, I guess we just hang tight. Keep watching for a call from Blake. Maybe he’ll explain everything then,” Carson said, sounding worried himself. He noticed Shakira’s troubled expression. “I’m sure Adam will be just fine.”

 

Blake’s POV

Blake arrived at the hospital. He parked the truck, then went around to the back seat and lifted Adam out. He walked as fast as he could to the entrance. A few people stared at him. He didn’t care. There was only one thing on his mind right now.

He burst through the front door and went up to the receptionist’s desk. When the girl behind the counter saw the unconscious man in his arms, she immediately motioned for someone to get a doctor and a hospital bed. Blake didn’t have a chance to say anything. A few more nurses came out with the bed, and they helped Blake place Adam on it. Then they rolled him away.

Blake walked back over to the desk. He talked to the same girl he’d seen when he first came in. Her name tag read Amanda.

She looked at him. “Could you tell me what’s going on? If you know? I’ll need to get some things on file,” she said.

She probably thought it was just some random guy he picked up off the street. But oh, he knew.

“That’s my friend. His name’s Adam. Adam Levine. He passed out a little while ago. I got him here as quick as I could. I think he may be dehydrated, or starved, or something, I don’t know. What are they gonna do for him?”

Amanda was writing things down as she spoke. “They’ll do a full examination, blood tests, and get him started on IVs.” She looked up at Blake. “Don’t worry, he’ll be in good hands.”

Blake added, “Oh, and could ya see if his doctor is in. Barnes, I think? He went to him last week for some stuff and he’ll probably wanna see him again.”

“Will do.”

Blake stood there, unsure of what to do. He glanced a couple times down the hallway where they took Adam, wanting desperately to go back there and see him, to know what was happening.

“Can I go with him?”

“I’m sorry, it’s against hospital policy. After the doctor is finished, you’ll be allowed to go in. It could be a while, so please, have a seat.”

Blake didn’t know if they always said it would ‘be a while,’ or if Amanda had said that based on how bad Adam looked. He didn’t want to find out. He sat down on a chair and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Barnes’ POV

Dr. Barnes walked towards emergency room 137, where he was requested. He walked in on no other than Adam. Adam, whom he had told to call him if he still wasn’t feeling well, and here he was, lying in a hospital bed, barely conscious with needles all in his arms and plugged into machines. Nurses and doctors surrounded him.

“How is he?”

A nurse pulled down her face mask. “He’s severely dehydrated, and doesn’t look like he’s had much to eat, which is probably why he fainted. We’ve got him on an IV and painkiller."

Dr. Barnes looked down at him. In his nearly 30 years of being a doctor, he’d seen it all. He’d seen people die, seen horrible injuries and incurable diseases. For the first time in his life, he felt unworthy of his Ph.D. He had told Adam that it was just stress, that he’d get better. Screw the negative blood results. He should have done more, more tests, anything. He’d do anything to go back in time, so he wouldn’t have to see Adam lying here now. This all quite possibly could have been prevented.

Another doctor spoke. “Dr. Barnes?”

“Yes?”

“What do you want to do now?”

Dr. Barnes tried to recall all of the symptoms Adam had described last time he was here. Loss of appetite, weight loss, fatigue, nausea, and dizziness. And they had probably only gotten worse.

Then it hit him. It didn’t necessarily have to show up in a blood test, especially not in the early stages. And Adam had all the symptoms. He wasn’t positive, yet, but he had a strong feeling.

“Endoscopy.”

“Um, sir, don’t you think that’s a little, extreme? I think we can get him stabilized with some more IVs and close monitoring…”

“There’s no time to talk.” Dr. Barnes began prepping for the procedure. “I want an upper GI endoscopy, now.”

The younger doctor said no more. He and a couple other nurses began getting ready as well.

“Is he still unconscious?”

“No.”

“Sedate him.”

A nurse went over and stuck another needle into his left arm. She also sprayed an anesthetic in the back of his throat.

“And you said he’s already on painkillers?”

“Yes.”

Dr. Barnes waited a few minutes for everything to take effect. He was out cold. Then he ordered a nurse to move him to where he was lying on his side. He inserted the end of the endoscope into his mouth and carefully guided it down his throat and into his stomach. He knew exactly what he was looking for, and praying that he wouldn’t find it. 

 

Blake’s POV

Nearly two hours. Blake kept glancing at the clock on the wall. He had called the others back at the studio, telling them that he was here, and Adam was being examined, but that’s all he knew. He told them he would keep them posted.

He didn’t feel like messing around on his phone, so he just watched people come in and out of the building. Little kids, pregnant women, elderly people. He’d never seen so many people with so many various ailments.

He heard a voice behind him call his name. It was Adam’s doctor.

“Blake?”

He jumped up. “Yes?”

“Come with me.”

He was led to an unoccupied examining room, away from the noise of the large waiting room and reception area.

“How is he?” Blake couldn’t stand the waiting any longer.

The doctor sighed. “I’m afraid I have some bad news.”


	8. Chapter 8

Blake’s POV

Blake held his breath.

The doctor spoke. “Based on his symptoms and his current condition, I decided to do an endoscopy. That’s where I send a tube with a small camera on the end down his throat to examine the esophagus and stomach. I found an area for concern, so…”

Blake was only half listening now. He wanted the doctor to just get to the point, stop beating around the bush. Was Adam going to be okay or not?

“…he has stomach cancer.”

All Blake could focus on was the last word. Cancer. No, there had to be some mistake. Not Adam. Surely, there was a mix-up.

“What?!” was all he could say.

“He should be okay, but we’ll need to perform surgery tomorrow to remove it, then follow up with treatment to make sure it doesn’t come back.”

“It can come back? I mean, he could have this problem for the rest of his life?”

“It’s possible, but since we’re dealing with an early form, it’s unlikely. He may still have stomach issues though. The sooner we get in there and remove it, the greater chance he’ll have of a full recovery.”

Blake let it all sink in. He was still upset with himself for not getting Adam help sooner, and now he was upset with the doctor as well.

“Adam was in here last Friday. How come ya didn’t find anything then? You saw how sick he was!”

“I did a blood test, but the only thing that would have shown up was a low red blood cell count, which it didn’t. Could have been too early for that. It progressed quite a bit over the weekend. Which actually doesn’t concern me too much, given that it’s probably only been serious for two or three days. Some people go weeks, months, without anything being detected or getting any treatment.”

Blake understood. He was still angry though.

“How’s he now?”

“Sleeping. The anesthesia should be wearing off shortly.”

“So you haven’t told him?”

“No, not yet.”

Blake nodded his head. “Can I see him after you do?”

“Sure.”

 

Adam’s POV

He tried opening his eyes. It was hard, and everything was blurry. He waited a couple minutes, then tried again. He looked around. He was the only one in a hospital room. He had needles stuck in both of his arms. He was wearing a gown. His stomach and throat hurt.

What the hell am I doing here?! The last thing he remembered was getting up out of his chair and walking a few steps. The rest was gone.

Soon a nurse appeared in the doorway. She stopped when she saw him awake, then turned and went back the way she came. Dr. Barnes appeared a few moments later.

God, I’m dreaming. He opened and shut his eyes a few more times, but his doctor still stood in front of him. Adam looked at him.

“I guess you’re wondering how you got here.”

Yeah, slightly.

“You fainted at the studio. Blake brought you here.”

Blake! Where’s Blake?

“He’s stayed here the whole time waiting for you. You have a really good friend.”

What the hell was he talking about? The whole time? How long have I been here? And Blake’s here?

Then he remembered. He remembered being so weak, so dizzy, so nauseous, so very, very unlike himself. That must be why he was here.

“Adam, I’m going to be honest with you. When you came in the other day, I wasn’t as worried as I should have been. Your symptoms very likely could have just been from stress. But I should have ran more tests, done something more. I’ve know you for a long time, and I should have known that the you that came in here was not you. It wasn’t just stress. These are just the things that every doctor has to go through at times in their career. We’re all human, we make mistakes."

What the fuck was he talking about?

“Your symptoms have actually been caused by a small tumor in the lining of your stomach. You have stomach cancer.”

His heart skipped a beat. He heard it loud and clear. He listened as Dr. Barnes went over the procedure he performed, how it was diagnosed, the surgery he would need tomorrow, and the possible side-effects and life-long effects.

Once again, Adam got that queasy feeling in his stomach. But this time, he didn’t think it was from his sickness. His cancer. Holy. Shit.

“Are you okay? Do you have any questions?”

Adam didn’t know if he was okay or not. Didn’t know if he would be okay. He was scared. He tried to hold it together.

“I’ll be fine,” was all he could say.

“There’s someone here who wants to see you.”

 

Blake’s POV

Blake walked into Adam’s room fifteen minutes later. Adam was sitting up on the bed, feet and legs dangling over the side. He was staring at the wall. Machines surrounded him, and there were needles in his arms. He looked so fragile, so vulnerable.

Blake knew it wasn’t the right time for jokes. He was soft and serious when he spoke.

“How are you?” He walked over and stood by him, hands in his pockets.

Adam shrugged.

“Feel any better?”

He shrugged again, with a small shake of his head.

“Do ya wanna talk about it?”

Adam’s expression suddenly changed. He looked angry.

He looked up at Blake. “How am I? Do I feel better? Do I want to talk about it?!” He pronounced each syllable when he spoke. Blake didn’t say anything.

“I look terrible. I feel terrible. I don’t want to talk about anything except what the fuck is wrong with me. God, you were right. I should have been more concerned about this. I should have gone right back to the doctor. I should have listened to you. Maybe then I wouldn’t be sitting here in a hospital bed, the last place I want to be, hooked up to some stupid machines, learning that I have cancer, for Christ sake! Yeah Blake, I’m peachy.”

Blake felt horrible. Adam blamed himself. He wanted to tell him no, none of this was his fault, but he doubted anything would make Adam feel better right now. This wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. Adam most certainly did not deserve any of this. He had always taken such good care of himself. 

All the portrayed anger must have been hard for him, because the next thing Blake knew, Adam put his face in his hands, and he burst into tears.

Blake sat down next to him on the bed. He put his arm around his shoulder. Adam was sobbing loudly.

Blake didn’t know what it must have felt like to be sick then told you have cancer. He couldn’t even begin to grasp what Adam must be feeling right now. He'd never even seen him cry. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re gonna be fine. We’ll get through this.” Easy for me to say. But he did truly believe it. No matter what, he would make sure Adam came out of this thing alive and well.

Adam collapsed into him and put both his arms around Blake’s body, hugging him tight, and Blake did the same, careful not to get in the way of the IVs or squeeze him too hard. Blake could feel the back of his shirt become wet with tears, but he didn’t care. He loved the feel of Adam’s warm body against his, even as small and weak as it was now. They sat there in silence, locked in each other’s embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Blake's POV

Blake was reluctant to leave Adam's room. Hugging him for that long, and with that much meaning, he didn't want to let go. He stopped himself. He couldn't let his stupid feelings get in the way at a time like this.

He knew he had to call the others back at the studio. He pulled out his phone and dialed Carson's number. He picked up quickly, and Blake told him everything. Carson was devastated.

"We're coming up there," Carson said.

"No, just stay there. He's in pretty bad shape. Not sure if he'd want to see anybody, or if you'd want to see him."

"I understand."

They talked a bit more concerning Adam, then Carson mentioned postponing the blind auditions. Crap, Blake had forgotten about that. That was where all this had started.

Carson asked, "So, what are they going to do now? With Adam, I mean?"

"He's going to be released here in a little while, and I'll drive him home. He has to come back tomorrow for surgery."

"Tell him we're all thinking about him."

"I will."

They hung up.

***

It wasn't long before Adam was released from the hospital. He was to be back at 9:00 a.m. the next morning for surgery. Blake offered to drive him home.

"But my car's back at the studio."

Blake had forgotten about that. "I'll get it to you, promise."

"You'd better, Shelton. And no pranks."

Blake smiled. Wow, the first joking around he'd done in a week.

The drive back to Adam's was a different story. Adam returned to his state of shock, or disbelief, or sadness, or whatever it was. Blake wasn't sure.   
He looked over at Adam sitting in the passenger seat. He had his sweats and t-shirt back on. He was slumped down in the seat, staring out the window. They'd shared many car rides together, and Blake remembered how they'd always joke around and cuss at each other. He remembered Adam's smile, and that adorable little giggle he'd do every once in a while. Wait, adorable? Did he just call Adam adorable? No, he said his laugh was adorable. There was a difference.

He wanted so badly for Adam to feel better, but he knew this was just the beginning of the long and difficult road ahead. Just how long and difficult, no one knew for certain.

Blake reached over and put his hand on Adam's. He felt Adam flinch, but he didn't move. They remained that way for the rest of the drive.

***

They arrived at Adam's house, and they both went inside. Blake looked around. Typical Adam. Clothes strewn about, things left out. Blake didn't mind, but he had to admit his friend was pretty messy.

"When I first met you, I wouldn't have pegged you as the messy type, Levine."

"And I wouldn't have thought you were funny. You're still not."

"Ha-ha." Blake fake laughed.

Adam smiled. He loved getting satisfaction out of his own jokes, Blake knew. As competitive as Blake was, he had to admit, he liked seeing Adam when he was like that. It was cute.

Damn it, not cute! He tried to convince himself. But it was a lost battle. It was indeed cute.

Blake followed Adam as he went to his bedroom closet and rummaged through some clothes.

"Are ya sure what yer looking for is not back in the kitchen?"

Adam poked his head out and scowled. He then reappeared with a clean pair of pants and t-shirt. Blake tried not to stare as Adam changed right in front of him. Despite the weight he had lost, he was still attractive.

Adam then went and sat on the edge of his bed.

"So."

"So?"

"Blake, I want to thank you for helping me. You could have just left me there on the studio floor, you know?"

"No way. I may not like you, but I do care about you." Yeah, I don't like you, I love you. What?! No, no way did he just think that. He immediately took it back in his mind.

Adam looked down at his hands and smiled.

"Well, uh, thanks again. I don't want to keep you any longer. You probably want to get home and see Miranda."

"Miranda's on tour, won't be back til later this week."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Well, you still probably want to get home."

Blake really didn't want to leave. "Nah, not really. I mean, it'd just be me in the house. No fun there." Easy, Blake, don't imply that you want to have fun here. "I can stay if you want. Then I can drive you to the hospital tomorrow."

Blake sensed that Adam had forgotten about his surgery amidst their joking around, as his expression turned somber again. Blake hated this. He wanted to see Adam happy and smiling all the time, like he used to.

"Yeah, sure, if you want. I don't mind."

 

Adam's POV

Did I seriously just tell Blake that he could stay here? Overnight? Like a sleepover? We're not little kids, what was I thinking? It has to be the anesthesia talking. It was wrong, and weird, but he kinda liked it.

He made up an excuse. "The doctor did say that it would be better if I had someone with me, in case anything happened."

"If I ask you this question now, do ya promise that ya won't blow up at me like ya did before?"

"I promise."

"How are you feeling?" Blake looked genuinely interested.

"To tell you the truth, pretty much like shit. They gave me some stuff that's supposed to help, and it has, some, but my stomach hurts pretty bad and I still feel nauseous."

Blake nodded his head.

Adam glanced at the clock. It was nearing supper time. "You want something to eat?"

"What've you got?"

"I dunno, help yourself."

Blake made his way to the kitchen. "Should I be worried? Is everything past its expiration date?"

"Hey, I may not be the world's greatest cook, but I can assure you that I do not keep nor consume bad food," Adam said with something like pride.

"Ha, yeah, I beg to differ." Blake thought of the many times that Adam had attempted to fix him a meal.

Adam waited until Blake came back with a big bowl of cereal. Adam glared at him.

"I decided to play it safe. Kinda surprised the cereal's not stale."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, Shelton."

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Adam looked at him. "Oh, yeah, right, sorry," Blake mumbled. He finished and set the bowl on a dresser.

"Hey, don't just leave that there!"

"Oh, right." He moved it to the floor next to a shirt.

Adam scoffed.

"Hey, what are ya doin' with my shirt?" Blake picked up the red checkered button-down.

"It isn't yours."

"Yeah it is!"

"Oh yeah? Try it on and you'll see."

Adam grinned as Blake took off his shirt and tried to put this one on. It wasn't going to happen.

"See, it's totally mine!" Blake said. He pretended to model it. "Geez, am I that much bigger than you?" He was still finagling with the buttons.

"You break it you buy it."

Blake took the shirt off, and picked up his and put it back on. Adam found himself thinking he wouldn't have minded to see that sight for just a little while longer.

 

Blake's POV

They were watching T.V. in Adam's living room, when Blake looked over at Adam, who had fallen asleep on the couch. Blake glanced at the clock-10:00. He debated whether he should leave him there, or carry him to his bed. He decided to let him stay, and went over to another chair and picked up a blanket to cover him with. It was early, for both of them probably, but he knew Adam needed the rest. He wished their night together hadn't been so short-lived though. He knew this would be the last time he would see Adam somewhat healthy and normal again for a while.

Blake turned off the T.V. He crept quietly past Adam. He headed to Adam's bedroom.

He went to the closet and turned on the light. It was big, and nearly full. He inhaled the scent of Adam's cologne, which was rich yet not overpowering. It smelled very good.

His thoughts stopped when he sensed someone standing behind him. He turned around and saw Adam, carrying the blanket Blake had put on him and rubbing one of his eyes. If he only knew how much of a little kid he reminded Blake of now.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, sounding half-asleep.

Blake lied. "Just lookin' for another blanket."

"Here, you can have this one."

It smelled like him. Oh great. Just what I need, to be reminded of Adam while I sleep.

"Where do ya want me to sleep?"

"Oh shit, I forgot, the guest room's full of crap right now."

"That's cool, I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure? You can have my bed and I'll..."

"No, it's your house. Besides, you need a good sleep." And because I don't think I could stand sleeping in a bed that smelled so good, just like you.

"Alright, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

With that Blake made his way back to the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam’s POV

Adam was up, showered, and dressed by 8:15. He walked into the living room and found Blake sitting on the couch, watching the Today Show. He turned around when he heard Adam.

“Hey, you’re dressed already?”

“Yeah.”

Blake turned off the T.V. and got up. He was wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday.

“I would offer you something else to wear, but I don’t know if anything would fit.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I’ll go home later today. And I’ll get someone at the studio to come with me to bring your car back.”

“Thanks.”

“You ready to get going?”

“Sure.”

They walked to the front door and headed out.

***

Adam tried to calm his nerves on the drive to the hospital. He didn’t get nervous that easily, but hospitals, and especially surgery, made him anxious. He glanced over at Blake, who had his eyes fixed straight ahead on the road. His left hand was on the steering wheel, and his right was on the console. Adam considered moving his own hand to where it would be closer to Blake’s, but decided against it. He didn’t want the older man to get any ideas.

He spoke instead. “I want to thank you again for all that you’ve done for me. I don’t really have anyone else who would…” he trailed off, mumbling the last few words. He dropped his gaze. Don’t get soft now!

Blake looked over and smiled. “I told ya, it’s no problem. That’s what friends do for each other.”

Friends. Adam had to remember that they were friends, and nothing more.

***

They arrived at the hospital about ten minutes early. Inside, a receptionist had Adam fill out some forms. They pretty much stated that he acknowledged all the risks and complications associated with the surgery, etc. Always nice to know. You’ll go in just fine, but you may not wake up. Or you may be permanently damaged. And here’s the form that says you’re okay with that! Adam shuddered.

Blake looked over to him as he was writing. “I didn’t know you were left-handed.”

“You’ve never seen me writing those love notes to you?” Adam joked.

“Yeah, but I didn’t pay attention.”

Adam smiled. “Well, now you know.”

Once everything was filled out and signed, Adam was led back to a room for the surgery. He looked back and saw Blake give him a small wave, and he returned the gesture.

 

Blake’s POV

Blake decided to wait at the hospital, instead of go home and change or go get Adam’s car. He would do those things eventually, but right now he wanted to be with Adam.

He thought briefly of what happened last night at Adam’s place. He kept picturing Adam shirtless, and the jokes they exchanged, and inhaling the sweet scent of Adam’s cologne. It was a good night, and Blake wanted to relive it.

He looked up just in time to see two familiar faces walk through the door. They went over and sat down by Blake.

“How is everything?” Shakira asked.

“So far, so good, I guess.” He looked at the clock. It had been half an hour.

Usher spoke up. “What we really want to know, is what the hell is going on.” Shakira nodded.

“I told you all the other day.” But Blake knew what they meant—all the stuff before that. He sighed. “It’s a long story…”

“Okay, then can you answer some of our questions?” Shakira asked.

“Like what?”

“Like how you knew about this before we did, and how long you knew about it, and why you didn’t tell us?”

Blake held up his hands. “Alright, alright, I’ll tell you.”

He told them about when he first noticed something was wrong with Adam, and how he told him to go to the doctor, and how he got worse and didn’t answer Blake’s calls, and why he fainted at the studio and the talk they had backstage.

“…and I didn’t say anything to ya’ll because I didn’t even know the whole story until Adam told me, and I didn’t figure he’d want me telling everybody. Sorry guys.”

Shakira placed a hand on Blake’s shoulder. “It’s okay, we were just really worried about him. I’m so happy he had you to watch out for him.”

“Are you guys going to hang around?”

“Definitely.”

So they all waited together for Adam to come out of surgery.

 

Adam’s POV

His vision was fuzzy just like it was the last time he was in here. Which was yesterday, he had to remind himself. So much had happened in the past 24 hours.

He came to his senses and looked around the room. He was alone. His body hurt—bad. He had an IV in one arm. He reached down and felt that the majority of his stomach was covered with bandages. It was over. They had cut him open, removed whatever it was, and stitched him up. He could only imagine what he looked like under the covering.

He remembered what the doctor had told him right before the surgery. It would take about two hours, he would remove all of the cancer spots he could find, which also usually involved removing part of the stomach, he would likely be sore for a while and may still have symptoms, and he would receive follow-up radiation treatment for several weeks, a few days per week. Awesome. But at least the surgery was over, the part that Adam had feared the most. And he was alive and seemingly okay.

He laid his head back down against the pillow and tried to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Blake’s POV

Blake had asked Usher to go with him to pick up Adam’s car and drop it off at his house, and they just made it back in time for the doctor to tell them that if they wanted to see Adam, they could. As much as Blake really did want to see him, he couldn’t help but think of the way he looked when he was in there yesterday, scared and fragile and upset. He loved having the almost-old-Adam back last night. He followed the others anyway.

“He’s just waking up completely, so you can’t stay long, he’ll need his rest,” Dr. Barnes told them.

“How did everything go? I’m assuming he’s okay?” Shakira asked.

“Everything went very smoothly. No complications. I didn’t find any more cancer cells, which is a good thing, because sometimes it spreads and then it becomes very hard to control. We’ll need to keep him monitored for the next few weeks though, to make sure everything stays okay.”

They followed the doctor into Adam’s room. He left them alone with Adam.

Shakira was the first by his side. “Hey Adam, how are you feeling?”

“I don’t know, how do I look?” He cracked a smile.

“Like garbage, as usual.” Blake meant it light-heartedly, and he hoped Adam wouldn’t take it the wrong way. He seemed okay with it.

“Wow, cancer. That was pretty serious. I’m really glad you pulled out okay.” Usher said as he laid a hand on Adam’s shoulder.

Shakira spoke. “It’s just so hard to believe that last week you were fine, and then…” She didn’t continue. “I’m just really happy they found out what was wrong, and that you’ll be okay.” She smiled at Adam.

“Thanks guys.”

Blake could have said something, like ‘I was scared to death that I would lose my best friend’ or ‘I love you so much and hated seeing you sick,’ but he kept quiet and watched the interactions between the three.

After a few minutes of talking, Adam looked like he could give out any second, so they said their goodbyes and left the room. Again, Blake didn’t want to leave.

***

Adam had to stay the night at the hospital, so that gave Blake a chance to go home. He walked in and saw Miranda sitting at the kitchen table.

“Hey!” she said happily when she saw him. She stood up and they kissed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. How was the tour?”

“Amazing! What have you been up to here?”

It was weird having Miranda not know anything about Adam. He was sure it would all over the news in a few days, but for now, only he and other the coaches, and Carson, knew.

“I’ve been at Adam’s house and at the hospital,” he said as he went to take a seat at the table.

“Wait, what? Why? Is everything okay?”

“Adam was in pretty bad shape last week, so he went to the doctor’s and was told it was stress. He took a few days off but when he came back to work he was even worse. Turns out he had stomach cancer. He had surgery this morning.”

Miranda looked shocked. “Oh my God, is he okay?”

“Yeah, he should be alright now. He’s still gotta have follow-up treatment but the doctor thinks he’ll get better.”

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry. I know how close ya’ll are to him. When you see him again, tell him I’m sorry and that I’m thinking of him.”

Blake appreciated her concern. If she only knew just how much Adam meant to him though. Actually, it was probably better that she didn’t know.

“Thanks baby. I will.”

“Not to sound un-sympathetic, but what’s this going to mean for the show? They can’t just have three coaches, can they?”

Blake shook his head. “They’re moving the blinds back a few weeks, maybe more. It depends.”

“Well, the most important thing is for Adam to get better. I’m sure they’d rather have that than a T.V. show.”

Blake nodded in agreement. After he didn’t speak for a few moments, Miranda said, “Come on, you can help me unpack.”

 

Adam’s POV

He looked over at the clock that was on a small dresser next to the bed. 4:00. When was the last time he’d eaten? Hell, he couldn’t remember. It didn’t really matter though, he wasn’t very hungry. More importantly, when was the last time he’d used the bathroom? Again, he didn’t remember, but his bladder was telling him that it was time now. Dr. Barnes had been in a couple times and told him that he could get up to use the restroom or stretch his legs, but for the most part he was to remain in bed. Thankfully, his room had an attached bathroom that was only a few steps away. He sat up slowly, dizzy from having been laying down for so long. He was just about to stand when he saw Blake in the doorway.

“Need some help?”

“No, I can manage.”

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He was very dizzy and disoriented. Apparently, Blake saw this, and went over and put an arm around his body, supporting him.

“Thanks,” Adam muttered. Nice, I’m sure this is really attractive. I can’t even walk five steps to the bathroom by myself. He was a little embarrassed, but Blake didn’t seem to mind helping him; he didn’t make any jokes or anything. Adam just hated looking so weak and useless in front of his friend.

He reappeared from the bathroom back to his room, this time a little steadier on his feet and managed to get to the bed by himself. Blake was sitting on it.

“I thought I’d just stop by, see if ya needed anything.”

“Thanks.”

“Do ya know when yer comin’ home?”

“I think I have to stay here for a few days, for treatment. Ugh, I’m just so ready for this to be over!” He moaned as he put a hand across his face.

 

Blake’s POV

Blake wished Adam could go home right now. He really wished he could take him home, they could have a fun night together, and he could stay with him more. No, he was being selfish. He wanted Adam to get better, and that meant staying here and getting well. He had to live with it. Besides, he could come see Adam any time he wanted to, bring him stuff, comfort him. It might be kinda nice.

“Hang in there, buddy. Before ya know it, all of this will all be over and you’ll be back to yer normal self and yer normal life.” He paused. “If you can even call yerself normal.”

It made Adam smile. “I consider myself part crazy and part cocky.”

“You forgot part stupid.”

“Yeah, that too.”

Blake smiled. They were made for each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Blake's POV

It was later that night. Blake had talked with Adam for about an hour. Now, he was home, and reality set in-Adam was having his first round of radiation treatment tomorrow, which could be pretty serious in itself. Then there was the possibility of the cancer coming back, if not now, maybe later down the road. He had asked the doctor at one point how people got it. There really wasn't a reason, it just happened. It made Blake wonder for about the fifth time why the worst things seemed to happen to the best people.

It was late, and Miranda was already in bed. He sat down on his favorite chair in the living room and decided to text Adam something to wake up too. He didn't know how much he'd be checking his phone, but if it was from Blake, he figured he would.

He collected the funniest pictures he could find of the two of them together and put them in a text, smiling as he remembered all the good times they had shared. He only knew Adam for a few years, but he felt like he knew him for a lifetime. They were polar opposites in many ways, but so similar at the same time. Fans who watched The Voice started calling their bromance Shevine. It was funny to think of him and Adam in a bromance. Not because they weren't, but because he, and probably no one else, would have ever thought they would hit it off so well.

He hit 'send', after adding a couple emojis, then set his phone down and closed his eyes. He fell asleep on the chair, with thoughts of Adam lingering in his mind.

 

Adam's POV

It was early in the morning, and Adam's doctor had already been in to check on him and tell them that he would get his first round of radiation today. He would need it five days a week, for three weeks. He would be able to go home on the weekends, and have somebody check up on him once in a while. The procedure itself was painless and lasted only a few minutes, although he may have some side effects, mainly fatigue and nausea. Not too different from what he had been feeling for the past week and a half.

Before long he was moved to another room for the therapy. The doctor was right-he was in and out in no time.

Once he got back to his room, he sat on his bed and picked up his phone. One message from Blake. He smiled. He opened it, and he saw pictures of them together. God, we look so stupid. But Adam loved it, because it reminded him of normalcy. What he wouldn't give to be healthy again right now, back at the studio helping people reach their dreams, writing music, and making jokes with his friends.

He set his phone back down. Day one, complete. Three more days in this place, then he could go home, for just a little while anyway. Maybe he'd get to see Blake more.

 

Blake's POV

It was finally Friday, Adam's last day at the hospital before he could go home for a couple days. Blake had visited him every day, sometimes stopping by two or three times a day. Shakira, Usher, and Carson had all stopped by a few times as well. Blake knew it was nice of them to visit, but he liked having Adam to himself. Sometimes he came home late, when he and Adam had stayed up talking, and Miranda seemed suspicious, but he just told her the truth-he was visiting Adam. He didn't want her to think it was anything more than that-Adam was sick and bored laying in a hospital bed and needed some company.

He came just as Adam had received his final round of treatment for the week. Blake could tell it had taken its toll on him. He looked very tired, and complained of feeling nauseous. But in a way it seemed like he felt better too. He laughed more and made jokes. Blake just knew he had to take it easy because he still was in somewhat critical shape.

Blake hung around until they released Adam, and by that time it was getting dark outside. Blake told the hospital staff that he would drive Adam home and keep an eye on him over the weekend. After he filled out some papers, they were on their way out.  
Adam's POV

"You feel like getting something to eat?" Blake asked once they were in Blake's truck.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but yes, I'm starving." And he really almost couldn't believe it. He didn't know how he had survived for so long without eating anything, but the thought of food always made him nauseous. As hungry as he was now, he figured he should still be careful not to make himself sick. The tumor was gone, but the radiation treatment was brining on a new round of nausea.

"Cool, this look good?"

Without even realizing it, Blake had pulled up to a diner.

"Yeah, this is great."

They hopped out of the truck and walked inside. The place had a retro feel to it. Adam followed as Blake led the way to the back of the restaurant.

"Hey, Blake, this place is so '50s. Weren't you born in the '50s?" Adam had to raise his voice because of the loud music playing throughout the restaurant. Blake threw Adam the finger over his shoulder.

They made their way to a back corner booth and sat down. The place was pretty packed-after all, it was 7:00 on a Friday night.

A pretty, young waitress came over and got their drink orders. They both ordered a Coke.

She left and they looked at their menus. The place had everything, and it smelled good. They were sitting not too far from the kitchen, and from the corner of his eye Adam saw a rather large, older woman with way too much make-up on looking their way.

Adam kicked Blake under the table.

"Ow, no footsies!"

"No!" Adam said in a loud whisper. "Look." He nodded his head in the woman's direction. "She's staring at you." He smiled mischievously.

Blake looked, then turned back, a hilarious look on his face. "How do ya know she ain't lookin' at you?"

"Oh come on, how could someone resist Blake Shelton?"

"How could someone resist Adam Levine?!" He had a point.

"Well, I don't want her, you can have her."

Blake was about to protest when their waitress came back with their drinks and asked for their orders. Again, they both ordered the same thing-a cheeseburger and fries.

The other woman had disappeared, so they changed subjects. They talked for a few minutes. It almost felt like a date. Before Adam had a chance to ponder that any further the waitress brought them their food. The plates were huge. It all looked and smelled delicious. Adam had forgotten what real food was like.

"I bet you can't eat it all," Blake said.

"Oh yeah, watch me." He dug in.

A little while later, Blake was almost finished and Adam still had some fries and a few bites of the burger. He stopped and watched Blake eat.

Blake finished and looked up. Adam was smiling.

"Aren't you gonna eat that?"

"No, I'm full."

"I told ya you wouldn't finish it."

"Cut me some slack, okay. Gosh, Blake." Adam rolled his eyes and pretended to sound angry.

He may not have finished, but it was amazing. The doctor told him to eat whatever he wanted, as long as he felt up to it, so that he could gain his weight back. All in all, he had lost nearly twenty pounds.

They talked a bit more, then left a tip, paid the cashier, and headed to Adam's place.


	13. Chapter 13

Blake's POV

By the time they made it to Adam's it was nearly 9:00. Blake had intentions of just dropping Adam off, making sure he didn't need anything, then going home, but he ended up staying for a while. It was just so nice to have Adam out of that hospital and looking more like his old self that Blake couldn't resist being with him. They were sitting in the living room, laughing, when Blake felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. A call from Miranda. Shit. It was now 11:00. They were having so much fun that he had lost track of time. He needed to get home.

"I'm gonna have to get out of here. Got to get home to the wife." Blake said as he stood up.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yeah, I better. But if you need anything, call me."

"I will. Maybe we can hang out this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Adam followed him to door. "Thanks again, so much, for everything."

"You're welcome."

They hugged, then Blake left. Adam was left standing alone in the doorway as he watched Blake drive off.

***

Goddamit, he didn't want to leave. Finally, they could have had another fun night together, probably even better this time because Adam was feeling better. Oh well, he told himself. He would get to see him again.

He made it home and unlocked the front door. He saw Miranda sitting on the couch, watching something on T.V. She spoke after he closed the door.

"Where were you tonight?" She didn't turn to look at him, a sure sign she was mad.

"I brought Adam home and we talked for a little while. Why?"

"Seems you two have been doing more than just 'talking' these days."

"What are you talkin' about?"

She whipped around. "You know damn well what I'm talking about Blake. This whole week you've spent more time with him than me. I'm your wife, he's just your friend. There's a whole hospital full of people very capable of taking care of him."

The part that stung the most was when she said he was just his friend.

She continued. "You know how I hate to be ignored. Ever since I came back from touring it's been like this. 'Adam this, Adam that, Adam needs me.' You know what? He's not that important. He doesn't need you. I need you. Home, with me."

It was true. He had been spending a lot of time with Adam. And he sure the late nights of coming home didn't look good. But it was something he needed to do. Something he wanted to do, and that was be with Adam.

"It makes me wonder if you were even with Adam all those nights."

"What?! Do you think I'm cheating on you?"

She sighed. "Not really, but how come you're so comfortable spending all that time with him, and then when you do come home, I'm already asleep, and the cycle repeats the next day! What has gotten into you?"

"Look Miranda, I've told you, Adam's sick and..."

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want you visiting him anymore."

Blake opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and turned back for the door. He grabbed his keys as he went. He heard Miranda yell as he slammed the door.

***

Maybe he had made the wrong decision by leaving, but he couldn't stand hearing her talk about Adam like that. Saying that he wasn't important and that he didn't deserve his time. She was being selfish. But was he too? He started out with Adam's best interest in mind, just wanting to help his friend in any way he could. But it turned into something more. Maybe he was being selfish. But he couldn't help it. He had to be with Adam. Now. He had to find out if the feelings were mutual.

 

Adam's POV

Adam heard a knock on his door. He went to open it and saw Blake.

He was confused. "Uh, hey, come in."

Blake pushed past him and went into the living room. Adam followed.

"Did something happen at home?"

"Miranda and I got into a fight."

Adam gulped. He had a feeling what it was about. Miranda probably noticed that Blake was spending a lot of time out of the house, with him. Blake was here to tell him that they couldn't hang out anymore.

Blake continued. "She was mad that I've been spending so much time with you. She wants me to be home with her more."

Adam couldn't disagree. She was his wife, after all. And he was getting in the way of that.

"Blake, I-I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. I'm so grateful for all that you've done for me, but she's right. You should be home with her, not here with me."

What Blake said surprised him. "No, Adam, she's wrong."

 

Blake's POV

Adam looked confused, so Blake continued. "Ever since I found out you were sick, I wanted desperately in some way to help you. I couldn't stand to see you hurting and upset. I don't regret spending time with you. I've realized that I want to be with you." Screw what Miranda thinks. He said it. Well, most of it anyway. He was still holding back a little, to see if Adam felt the same way. He was sure he did, but he wanted Adam to say it.

 

Adam's POV

Did Blake just tell me that...he wants to be with me? But what did he mean by it? Just now, while I'm sick? Or, forever?

He noticed Blake looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Blake, I-I..."

Blake stepped closer. "Adam, I need to know if ya feel the same way."

Adam thought back to when they first met, and how they instantly hit it off. He thought of all the jokes they exchanged, and all the times they laughed together and gave each other a hard time. Then he thought of the past few days, and how he truly enjoyed every minute he spent with Blake. How he didn't want Blake to leave when he visited him, how he was so lonely with Blake not there. How he just wanted more of Blake. He really, really liked Blake. He hadn't been sure if Blake felt the same way, but here he was, in Adam's living room, telling him that he had feelings for him.

Before Adam could respond, Blake grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. It was long and passionate, and Adam melted into Blake's big, strong body. When they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes.

Adam was weak. "Yes Blake, I do."

Then made their way to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Adam’s POV

He wasn’t sure what the hell he was thinking, or what was about to happen, but he wanted every damn part of it. Blake held his hand as he followed him to the bedroom.

Blake pulled Adam around and pushed him down on the unmade bed. He smiled down at him. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes.”

Blake began slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

“No wait!” Adam interrupted him. He smirked. “Let me do it.”

Blake brought himself closer to Adam and Adam finished unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a large, muscular torso. Adam was instantly turned on.

Blake kissed Adam on the cheek, then trailed down over his chin all the way down his neck and stopped when he got to the collar of his shirt. He grabbed the bottom of it with both hands and began pulling it up over Adam’s body. Adam lifted his arms so that Blake could remove it all the way. He tossed it on the ground and continued to kiss Adam. Adam pulled Blake’s shirt off as well and threw it aside.

 

Blake's POV

Blake continued kissing down Adam’s chest. God, he has a gorgeous body. He stopped when he met the bandage that was still covering part of Adam’s stomach from the surgery. Dang, he almost forgot. Blake didn’t want to hurt him, but he didn’t want to stop. Adam caught Blake staring at it.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt that bad. Don’t let it stop you.” Adam gave him a devilish grin, which turned Blake on even more.

Blake unzipped his pants and let them slide to the floor. Adam reached down and unzipped his own jeans and Blake undid the belt and yanked them to the ground.

He laid down on top of Adam, hands on the bed supporting himself. He could feel Adam’s hot, quick breathes on his face. They kissed each other on the lips. Adam pushed Blake off of him and he rolled to the side, and Adam crawled on top of Blake. Blake grabbed Adam’s hair and pulled his head down for another kiss. With one hand Blake reached up and grabbed Adam’s butt, which made him yelp, and Blake giggled.

“Oh, you’re in for it now, Shelton.”

Adam rolled off of him and pulled him to where they were lying close, facing each other, breathing into each other’s mouths. Adam bit Blake’s ear and pulled his hair at the same time. Blake cried in protest but allowed Adam to continue. Then Adam began sucking on his neck, which made Blake moan. He was so good.

“I can’t let you have all the fun now,” Blake said.

His hand found Adam’s crotch, and Adam kept kissing Blake’s neck and upper body. His teeth found Blake’s nipple. Blake started massaging Adam and Adam groaned in pleasure as he took Blake’s ear in his mouth again. They rolled over each other again and their legs intertwined. Adam slid his leg up and down against Blake’s.

They were both sweating heavily. Blake loved the feel of Adam’s hot, hard body against him. It felt right, like it was meant to be. He continued massaging him and planting kisses all over his body, and Adam did the same to him.

 

Adam’s POV

Adam was laying with his head resting on Blake’s chest. They were under the sheets, legs still tangled together, still hot, just beginning to breathe normally again.

Blake spoke first. “I didn’t know you were gay.”

Adam knew he meant it as a joke, but it made him think for a second. He wasn’t, didn’t think he was, so what just happened? Oh well, it didn’t matter. He loved every second of it, and he loved Blake. He was whatever you called that.

“I could say the same thing about you.”

A few moments passed, then Blake spoke again. “Ya know, ever since I first met you I’ve had feelings for you. I’m glad you got sick.”

“Why?”

“’Cause otherwise I never would’ve gotten the chance to realize that I love you.”

Adam smiled. “I’m sure it would have happened eventually.”

“Yeah, but this just sped up the process.” Blake smiled. “What about you?”

“What about me what?”

“When did you first start having feelings for me?”

“When you hugged me after I found out I had cancer.” Cancer. That scary thought again.

“That late? Gosh, it was one-sided love for too long!”

“You know what I mean! I really liked you long before that. Then I realized that I wanted you.”

Blake smiled, and he wrapped an arm around Adam’s shoulder. Adam snuggled in closer to Blake’s warm body, and they both began to drift to sleep.

The pain Adam had felt during the past week was something he didn’t want to relive. But he would do it all over again if it meant Blake could be his.

***

Adam opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the clock on his nightstand, which read 9:30. He rolled over and saw Blake propped up on a pillow. They were both still naked.

Adam inched his way closer to Blake. “Good morning.” It was nice waking up to Blake by his side. He could get used to it.

“Morning,” was all Blake said.

“Is something wrong?”

“Adam, do you think this is gonna work? Us?”

“Of course it will work. We’ll just be careful. I want it to. Don’t you?” He already knew the answer.

“You know I do. More than anything.” He paused. “I just hate that we’ll only be able to have nights like this a couple days a week. Hospital visits just aren’t good enough anymore.”

Adam laid a hand on Blake’s body. “It’s just be a few more weeks. Then after that, we can do whatever we want, any time.” He smirked.

Blake smiled. “I can’t wait.” He kissed the top of Adam’s head.

This was all foreign to Adam, but he was loving every second of it. He truly believed that he could come to love Blake Shelton like he had never loved anyone before.


	15. Chapter 15

Blake’s POV

Blake had stayed at Adam’s house a little while longer. He didn’t want to leave, partly because he knew what was coming next. Now he was back at his own house, sitting in his truck, working up the courage to go inside and face Miranda. Now or never. He walked up to the front door and went inside. He looked around the house. No sign of her.

“Miranda!” he called. No response. Then he noticed a note on the kitchen counter.

Blake-

I’m sorry about last night. I just had to get away for a little while. I went with some of my girlfriends out for the day. We’ll talk later.

Miranda

This could mean one of two things—she was truly sorry and wanted to work things out between them. Or she was pissed beyond all measure and just giving him a chance to get prepared for the blowout later. He decided now was not the time to think about it. He turned around and headed out.

***

This was a dream come true. Adam was his. They were together. No more hiding any feelings or holding back words. They could be open and honest with each other. He closed his eyes for a second as the warm sunshine streamed through the windshield.

He and Adam were on their way to go fishing. When Blake had gone back to Adam’s to ask him, Adam was all in. A whole day to themselves.

They arrived at Blake’s favorite spot to fish in the area, but no doubt the best spots were back in Oklahoma. They hopped out of the truck and grabbed two poles and a tackle box from the truck bed.

Adam had once admitted to never fishing before, so Blake had invited him to his place to teach him how, among other outdoor activities. He picked up on it pretty well. They had practiced together a few other times. Blake was impressed with the city boy’s skills.

“Last one there has to kiss the other!” Adam shouted as he took off running toward the pond.

Not something I’d mind to lose. Blake ran after him anyway.

Adam’s head start helped him, and he made it to the water a few seconds before Blake. When Blake got there he dropped his stuff and kissed Adam on the cheek.

“No, on the lips.”

“Ew, no, why would I want to do that?”

“You sure didn’t have a problem with it last night.”

“I’m kidding. Come here.” He pulled Adam closer and kissed him hard.

Adam paused to think. “I’ve had better.”

“Yeah right.”

They got to work on preparing their poles. Blake had also brought along a couple chairs and a cooler with sandwiches and drinks. They cast their lines and waited.

Blake was staring off the other direction when he heard Adam say, “I think I got something!”

He looked over and saw Adam stand up out of his chair. His tongue was stuck out of the corner of his mouth, something he did when he was really concentrating. Gosh, he was so cute.

He reeled it in closer and Blake saw what it was even before it was out of the water. Adam lifted his pole to reveal an old, muddy boot.

“Catch of the year goes to Adam Levine!” Blake applauded him.

Adam stuck his tongue out at Blake and pulled the hook off of the shoe and threw it back in the water. “Let the next guy think he got something.”

They were quiet for a while, both of them relaxed and engaged in their fishing. Blake felt a splash of water hit him on the face. He turned his head and saw Adam pretending to be focused on fishing. Blake reached down into the water and flicked some back at him. Adam put his pole down and with both hands tossed more water on Blake, then he took off running. Blake jumped up and followed him.

Adam didn’t outrun him this time. Blake grabbed him from behind and picked him up, carrying him towards the pond.

“Blake, no!” Adam laughed and protested at the same time, but Blake held tight until he reached the water and threw Adam in. He came up and blew water out of his mouth. Blake was laughing so hard that he didn’t realize Adam had come at him and pulled his legs, making him lose balance and fall into the water with Adam. Adam tried to swim away, but Blake caught him and pulled him under. Blake went down too, and they kissed underwater. They came up, and splashed each other in the face. Adam got out of the water, and took off running back towards their fishing spot. Gosh, he runs a lot. Blake was out of breath from the water fight, but got out and ran behind him.

 

Adam’s POV

“Nice, you got us wet, but you didn’t bring any towels to dry off with,” Adam said.

“I nearly dried off on the run over here.”

Understatement, Adam thought. They were both still soaking wet.

Blake reached into the cooler and pulled out two sandwiches and bottles of water. They both sat on their lawn chairs and ate their lunch.

Adam thought of how good of a day it had been so far, and how good of a night they had last night. He never thought he would be fucking Blake Shelton. It was crazy, but he loved it. He loved how Blake brought out a different side of him. He would never have been able to experience things like this without him. Sure, he wasn't too interested in pursuing every outdoor activity, but it was nice to try new things, especially with someone he loved as much as Blake.

Tomorrow he would have to go back to the hospital though. No more fun days with Blake for a while. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn’t completely cured yet, and that something bad could still happen. It was easy to forget when he was having so much fun, not feeling any pain. He was more than ready to say goodbye to the hospital for good, and to get on with his life with Blake and get back to The Voice. He missed that too. He missed Usher and Shakira and Carson. Soon, he thought. Soon.

 

Blake’s POV

After finishing up his day with Adam and making sure he didn’t need anything after he dropped him off, he made it back to his house fairly early, for once. Miranda was once again on the couch watching a movie. He went in and sat next to her.

“Oh, I didn’t hear you come in.” She didn’t sound mad. Yet, at least.

“I’m sorry about how I acted last night. I’m sorry for neglecting you. It was selfish.”

She took it in and slowly nodded her head. “I forgive you. And I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have told you that you can’t spend time with Adam. You can, and I want you to. I just don’t want you spending so much time with him that you don’t spend time with me. Promise me you won’t go out as much, or stay out so late.”

The words were difficult to form, but he managed to say them. “I promise.” How true they were, he didn’t know.

She reached over and gave him a kiss, then went back to watching her movie. Everything seemed okay now, but Blake guessed it wouldn’t be over.


	16. Chapter 16

Adam’s POV

Sunday passed by; Blake had come over for a little while. Now he was back in the hospital for another week. The fatigue and nausea set in again. It had almost gotten to the point where he was used to it, like he shouldn’t feel it, but he still did, just not in the same way. It took its toll on him, but he was stronger. He had the usual visitors drop by; Blake visited everyday day. The shared fun times on the weekends. Blake hadn’t said anything further about the situation with Miranda. Adam couldn’t tell if that was a good thing, or a bad thing, but he didn’t ask.

Finally, his last week in the hospital was nearly over. It was Friday afternoon, and Blake would be by soon to pick him up. He couldn’t wait to get out.

Dr. Barnes came into his room one last time.

“Looks like you’re good to go. Everything went well, and there’s no sign of anymore cancer. However, I do want to warn you that stomach problems in the future cannot be ruled out.”

“What kind of problems?”

“Mild bouts of nausea, stomach pain, indigestion. Probably what you’ve been feeling, but on a lesser scale. Don’t let this concern you. If, however, you begin noticing severe symptoms, let us know.”

Adam nodded. Not what he wanted to hear, but there was no way around it. At least if he ever felt bad again, he knew he’d have Blake there to comfort him.

“I’m glad everything turned out alright. You’re a fighter.” He winked at Adam.

Adam stood up and gave his doctor a hug. He had always been so helpful, not just this time, but all the other times in past years when Adam had needed him. This long journey of pain and sickness was coming to an end. He owed the man his life.

“Thank you.” Adam said. Dr. Barnes smiled.

A few seconds later, Blake stuck his head in the doorway. “I hope I’m not interrupting something.”

“No, you’re fine, and Adam’s all ready to go.” He patted Adam’s shoulder and headed for the door. On his way out he whispered to Blake, “He’s very lucky to have a friend like you.”

Once they were alone, Adam said, “I think what he meant to say was, you’re very lucky to have a friend like me.” He smiled. “You know I’m the cool one.”

“In yer dreams.”

Adam gathered his stuff and followed Blake out of the room. As they exited the building, Adam thought that Dr. Barnes was right—he sure was lucky to have Blake.

***

It was next Sunday afternoon, and Blake was at Adam’s house. They were trying to make the most of their alone time together, because yesterday Carson had called to tell them that they would resume the blind auditions on Monday.

“Hey, let’s go for a drive,” Adam said.

“You have anywhere in mind?”

“Nah, I just wanna drive again. It’s been a while.” It had been a long time since he’d driven. Blake was the one taking him back and forth from the hospital, picking him up, dropping him off.

“Ok, let’s go.”

They grabbed their stuff and headed outside.

“You need a truck,” Blake remarked as he climbed in Adam’s car.

“And why is that?”

“I dunno, I just think you’d look good in it. We could get ya some boots and a cowboy hat. Then you’d be really sexy.” Blake smirked.

“How else can I make myself really sexy for you?”

“Take off that shirt.”

Adam unbuttoned his shirt and threw it into the back seat. “Better?”

“Better.”

They both smiled and leaned in and kissed.

Adam started the car and drove away. Adam knew Blake would have preferred back roads, but he decided to stick with some of the major highways, where he could drive fast and feel the rush of the city.

Once they got on the interstate, Adam rolled down his window, turned on the radio, and blasted the volume. He changed the stations until he came across one of his own.

“Aww, I don’t want to listen to this crap,” Blake joked.

“Sure you do.” He turned it up louder and began singing the lyrics to Maps at the top of his lungs.

Blake began singing the parts he knew. They were both engaged in the song when Adam heard a cop car behind him.

“Shit. What’d I do?!” He glanced in the rearview mirror and pulled over.

“Yer drivin’ like a hundred miles an hour!”

“It’ll be a chick. I’ll get us out of this.” He ran his hands through his wind-blown hair and put his sunglasses on.

The officer got out of the car. Adam heard Blake laughing softly.

“What’s so damn funny?”

“It’s not a girl.”

Adam turned to see a male officer walking their way.

“Sir, do you know how fast you were driving?” the officer asked, peering through Adam’s window.

“Um, I…” he trailed off, distracted by his appearance and by Blake trying unsuccessfully to keep from laughing.

“Eighty-five. The speed limit here is seventy. Can I see your driver’s license please?”

Adam removed it from his wallet and handed it to the man. He wrote some things down.

“Officer, I never speed. I was just in a hurry today. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Adam said, trying to sound innocent.

Blake was laughing harder now. The officer addressed him. “Excuse me sir, is there a problem?”

He tried to pull himself together. “No, no, everything’s fine.”

“Well then, I’ll let you off this time, but if I catch you again, you won’t get off lightly.”

“Thank you officer.”

The policeman nodded his head once and went back to his car. Blake burst into laughter.

When he was out of earshot, Adam spoke. “What the fuck is so funny? You should be ashamed of yourself, Shelton.”

“Me? You’re the one who’s half naked for a dude! You never speed, my ass!”

“Well, thanks to me we’re out of a ticket.”

“Maybe he’s gay too.” Blake snorted. Adam narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Adam’s POV

For the first morning in a while, Adam was feeling like himself. He awoke in plenty of time to get ready for this first day back to work. He examined himself in his full length mirror. He still had some weight to gain back, but he was no longer deathly pale and frail looking. He was once again able to wear most of clothes without any problem. He felt better too; he was eating close to normal, and he had his energy back. It was going to be a good day. He grabbed his keys and headed out.

He arrived at the studio fairly early, to catch up on things he had missed. The first person he saw was Carson.

“Adam, it’s so great to have you back!” Carson walked up to him and gave him a hug.

“Thanks, it’s great to be back!”

“We were all pretty worried about you. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Shakira and Usher came walking in a few seconds later. Shakira ran up to Adam and hugged him.

“Don’t ever scare us like that again!”

Adam smiled. “I don’t plan on it.”

He hugged Usher as well, then saw Blake come through the door. He walked up to where they were standing.

“It’s great to have the whole group back together,” Carson said. “You guys ready to get started again?”

“Yes!” they answered in unison.

Carson called over some of the producers, and they gave the coaches a rundown of what happened while they were gone and how they would pick things back up. Pretty much, pretend like there wasn’t a break and continue on about their business.

Before long it was time for them to take their seats. The cameras started rolling, and Carson stepped out on the stage and welcomed everyone.

“…and as you all know, we had to take a short break from taping, but we are here once again and would like to welcome back our fellow coach, Mr. Adam Levine!”

The camera cut to Adam, and he smiled and gave a little wave. The audience clapped.

“Adam had to have surgery, and we are just so glad that’s he okay and back with us, healthy and ready to go!”

The audience cheered and clapped some more.

After that, Carson stepped aside and allowed the first singer to take the stage.

***

After hearing many auditions, and getting quite a few singers on his team, they were finished for the day. It had been a great day; Adam felt great and was happy to be back. They were all packing up, getting ready to leave, when Blake walked over to him and slowly put his arms around him.

“Hey baby, how are you?

“Blake, not here, someone could see us!”

“Well then we better go somewhere more private.”

Adam grinned slyly. “Yes, we better.”

Blake took Adam’s hand and pulled him into a storage closet. Adam took Blake’s face into his hands and Blake wrapped his arms around Adam’s body. They were in the middle of a beautiful kiss when someone walked by, but they didn’t see them.

“Shut the door, you asshole!” Adam hissed.

Blake did, then Adam said, “Now come here you.”

They kissed some more, their tongues rolling in each other’s mouths, fighting for dominance, when they heard a soft knock on the door.

Adam pushed Blake away and wiped his face, then hastily grabbed a broom and handed Blake a mop.

“What are you doing?” Blake asked.

“Shh!”

The door opened to reveal Usher.

“…and yeah, I think this mop will work just fine...” Adam turned around. “Oh hey Ush! We just needed to grab some supplies. There was a spill.”

“Uh, okay.” Usher looked confused but didn’t question him. “Listen, we’re all going out to eat and wanted to know if you guys are in too. Ya know, to celebrate your return.”

Adam looked at Blake, and Blake shrugged. “Yeah, sure, we’re in.”

“Cool, meet you at outside in ten?”

“Sounds good.”

Usher smiled and left.

Adam dropped the broom and exhaled.

“That was some pretty good acting,” Blake said.

“I had to save our butts somehow. Think he bought it?”

“Maybe. Don’t worry about it.” He kissed Adam once more. “Let’s go eat.”

 

Blake’s POV

Thirty minutes later, they were all seated at a booth and had ordered their food. Carson couldn’t make it, he had family things to attend to, so it was just the four coaches. Blake and Adam were sitting on the inside, across from each other, and Shakira sat next to Adam and Usher next to Blake.

They talked for a while about random things and caught up with each other’s news, then Usher and Shakira got into a conversation about new music. Adam was fiddling with his straw wrapper when Blake kicked him gently under the table. Adam looked up and smiled slightly, then kicked back. Blake slowly reached his hand under the table, and motioned for Adam to reach his down there as well. Blake found Adam’s hand and deposited an ice cube in it. Adam cursed and jerked his hand away, and the ice cube fell to the floor.

Both Shakira and Usher stopped talking and looked at Adam.

“Is everything okay?” Shakira asked.

“Yes, I just, dropped my fork.” He reached down and pretended to get something. The two went back to talking.

Adam raised his head out from under the table and glared and shook his head at Blake. Blake smiled. He sure was cute when he was mad.

The waiter brought them their food, and they began eating. They chatted about random things. Every once in a while Blake would touch Adam under the table, or Adam would glance at Blake and wink. Blake just couldn’t get enough of it, of Adam. He smiled every time he realized that they had a real relationship in the making. 

***

Blake arrived home at around 8:00. He went to his bedroom and found Miranda sitting up in bed, reading a book.

He went over to her. “Hey, I’ve missed you.” He planted a quick kiss on her head.

“I’ve missed you too. How did the first day back go?”

“Really good. It was a lot of fun.”

“I thought we might be able to have some more fun tonight.” She put her book down and pulled him closer.

“Let me go shower first.”

“Don’t take long!” She called after him.

He went into the bathroom and put his hands on the edge of the sink. No, you can’t think of Adam right now! You’ve got to think of your wife! As much as he tried to push Adam from his mind, he couldn’t. He loved Miranda, but not the same way he loved Adam. He was beginning to realize he enjoyed being with Adam more than her. It was scary to think like that. You can think of Adam later, tonight, it’s all about Miranda.

He quickly showered, and walked back out into the bedroom wearing only his boxers. Miranda had stripped down as well. He climbed into bed next to her, and he kissed her and slid his hands over her body. His heart was beating fast; thoughts of Adam were struggling to come to the front of his mind, but he pushed them back, terrified of what would happen if he let them take over.

They finished and laid there for a while, then Miranda gave him a light kiss and turned on her side and fell asleep.

Blake stayed lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Things had seemed a bit different between them ever since they had the argument about Adam. Things would be so much worse if she knew the truth. But that wasn’t going to happen. He and Adam would just be very careful, and everything would be fine.


	18. Chapter 18

Blake’s POV

It was finally Friday, and Blake was ready for the weekend. He would be able to spend more time with Adam.

He turned when he heard Adam walk in the back door at the studio. He was humming something. Blake looked him up and down. He wore deliciously tight jeans and a crisp white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and dark sunglasses. His hair was a bit messy, but perfect.

Blake stopped him when he got close. “Has anyone told you how extremely sexy you look today?” he whispered into his ear.

Adam pulled down his sunglasses and whispered back, “Fuck me.”

There was no one else around, but even if there was, at that moment, Blake didn’t think he’d care. He grabbed Adam’s face and began kissing him violently. They stumbled into the nearest bathroom, then pulled away.

“Lock the door,” Adam said.

Blake went and locked it, then made his way back to Adam and pinned him up against the wall. He smashed his body against Adam’s rock hard muscles and began sliding up and down.

“Harder,” Adam said.

Blake pressed in closer, squeezing Adam so tight he wasn’t sure if he was able to breathe properly. Adam grabbed Blake’s lower lip in his teeth and pulled it, then wrapped his arms around his torso. He began clawing at Blake’s shirt until he had it pulled over his head. Blake grabbed Adam’s collar and threw him away from the wall and ripped his jacked off, then Adam took off his shirt.

They went at each other again. Blake pinned Adam up against a sink. Adam was sweating, sweat dripping down his face, and Blake was licking it all. Adam threw his head back in pleasure, and put his arms back, resting his weight on them. Blake pressed in closer, their bodies flush against each other. Blake felt Adam grow hard beneath him. Blake thrust, and Adam’s breath caught in his throat. Blake was panting hard against his face, his breath coming short and hot. Adam reached one leg up and put it around Blake’s legs. Adam couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He fell to the floor, with Blake right on top of him. Blake continued thrusting, and Adam moaned. After a few minutes they stopped, both sweating and breathing heavily. Blake got up, and pulled Adam up after him.

Adam kissed Blake once more on the lips. “You’re good.”

“You wanted it, I delivered.” He winked at Adam. He picked his shirt up off the ground and pulled it back on. Adam did the same. They made their way to the door and Blake unlocked it, then they silently crept out of the bathroom.

Shakira walked by as they came out. “There you guys are! Come on, it’s almost time to start!”

***

They were on a break, and Blake was sitting in his chair, playing on his phone. He felt something hit his left cheek. He glanced down and spotted a small paper wad. He turned his head toward Adam, who looked proud of himself and was trying to hide a smile.

He texted Adam. Nice shot.

I can hit you even better tonight if you would like ;)

YESSS!!!!

 

Adam’s POV

Adam was in the middle of adding little hearts to his message to Blake when he felt someone behind him, peering over his shoulder.

“Who’s that for?” he heard Shakira ask.

“Uh, no one.”

“Aww, hearts. Let me see.”

She tried to take his phone from his hand.

“No Shakira, don’t…”

But she grabbed it anyway and looked at his unfinished message to Blake. He felt his cheeks grow red.

“Blake?”

He took it back from her. “No, it’s uh, it’s nothing.”

“You’re blushing!”

“It’s nothing. I sent him something really mean earlier and was trying to make up for it,” he lied.

Shakira smiled and walked away. It was clear she didn’t really believe him, but she didn’t question him further. Adam didn’t really know what her smirk meant.

Adam let out his breath and quickly erased the hearts and texted Blake.

Shakira’s on to us. Need to be more careful.

What’d you do?

Nothing, she saw a text I was about to send you.

What was it? Little hearts and kissy faces? ;)

Yeah, actually.

Oh shit. She say somethin?

Not really, but I don’t want her to get any ideas.

Adam was fine with her, and anyone really, knowing that he and Blake were good friends, but it needed to stay at that. It would hurt both of their reputations, and relationships, if word got out that they were more than friends.

Carson appeared. “Guys, we’re back on in thirty seconds!”

Everyone took their seats and before long Carson was welcoming everyone back. Instead of jumping right into the auditions, he addressed the coaches.

“As you all know, two of our coaches have formed a pretty close relationship over the course of this show. Their relationship is a fan favorite, and I’d just like to take a minute to ask the other coaches what they think of this bromance. Shakira, how is it working with these two love birds?”

Shit, what is he doing? Does he know something? But how could he? Adam thought as his cheeks grew hot once again.

“Well, I’ll say their relationship is definitely a special one. It seems to me like they’ve gotten closer this season, like maybe they’re more than friends,” she said with a smile.

It sounded innocent, but it scared the shit out of Adam. He slowly craned his neck to look at Blake, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat but facing straight forward. Adam turned his head back and found Carson looking at him.

“Adam, is there anything you’d like to say to that?”

He wished he had had time to plan something to say, or had talked to Blake about how they would go about something like this. But at the same time, neither would have guessed this would be happening. It was worse that Shakira probably already had her suspicions about the text.

Say something! He urged himself. Don’t look guilty.

He cleared his throat. “I would like to assure everyone that Blake and I are just friends. We have fun with each other on the show. We are NOT in a relationship. I mean, why would I want to be with that?” He pointed towards Blake, and laughed a little to cover up the fact that he was lying. He hoped Blake wouldn’t be mad at him for saying that, but he needed to make himself sound somewhat believable.

Carson laughed. “Alright, there you have it. But you can still expect lots of crazy moments this season from your two favorite coaches.” After that he proceeded to the show.

How was he supposed to concentrate on listening to singers after that? It was totally unexpected and a little embarrassing. Maybe it was harmless. He hoped. The last thing he or Blake needed was for everyone to know the truth.

 

Blake’s POV

Blake caught up with Adam after the show. He was heading towards the exit.

“Hey, wait up!”

Adam turned around.

“We need to talk.”

He pulled Adam into the bathroom, where just that morning they had made out.

“Blake I’m sorry for what I said. You know I didn’t mean it. I just had to make it seem believable and…”

“I ain’t mad about that. I just wanna know why Carson brought it up, and why Shakira thinks we’re ‘more than friends.’ Is it because of that text?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I was embarrassed but it seemed harmless. But when she said that…” He left it unfinished.

“Nothin’ we can do about it now. But we’ve gotta be careful.”

“I hate having to sneak around and hide my true love for you.”

“I know Ad, me too.” He hugged the smaller man. “But if we want this to work we can’t let anyone get too many hints.”

They pulled away. “Wanna come over to my place for a while?”

“Sure, let me grab my stuff.”


	19. Chapter 19

Adam’s POV

Friday. Finally. 

Adam walked through his front door with Blake right behind him. He threw down his things and Blake did the same. Adam turned around and kissed Blake. Blake didn’t let go of his lips as they stumbled over each other and found their way onto Adam’s bed. Suddenly Adam felt a pain in his stomach, much like what he had felt before. He pulled his mouth away from Blake’s and tried to sit up.

“Blake, get off of me.”

“But we just started,” Blake whined like a little kid as he reluctantly pulled away.

Adam sat up on the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees with face in his hands. He was feeling dizzy and nauseous.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Blake positioned himself close to Adam and put an arm around him.

After a few moments Adam slowly raised his head. “I just didn’t feel good for a second.”

“C’mere, I’ll make you feel better.”

Adam gave himself to Blake and laid back down with him. Blake cuddled him and kissed him. Adam’s stomach hurt, but he found the pain slowly diminishing the longer he was wrapped in Blake’s embrace. By the end of the session, the pain had subsided.

“Better?” Blake asked.

“Yes, much better.”

They laid there in silence. Adam didn’t know what he’d do without Blake. 

***

It was getting late, so Blake said his goodbyes and went home. Another painful separation. It was becoming harder and harder to be without Blake, and so much more satisfying to be with him.

Adam went to the fridge and grabbed a soda, hoping it would help settle his stomach. He guessed this was the beginning of the aftermath of his surgery. He sat down on a chair and sipped from the bottle. It helped a little, but not like being with Blake had. What a strange phenomenon, what an effect one person could have one another. Blake had done so much for him, and he wished he could give something back.

 

Blake’s POV

Blake hadn’t told Adam, but things were still pretty tense with Miranda. In fact, they had gotten worse. Tonight was no exception. He was trying to get home earlier than he originally had, but it was still too late for Miranda’s taste. She didn’t have her back toward him engulfed in something else like she usually did. Instead, she was facing him directly, leaning against a counter with her arms folded over her chest.

“I thought I had told you to not stay out so late.”

Part of Blake hated her for acting this way, but the better part of him knew she was right. He had slowly been slipping away from her again, being out of the house more and more and staying out later. He promised her he would spend more time with her, and he hadn’t really kept that promise. She had mostly kept quiet, but he knew it upset her. It was just a matter of time before she said anything else.

He answered the same way he always had, with a weak, hollow apology. “Babe, I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“No, Blake. No more excuses. Now, there’s some reason why you’re still staying out late.”

“What do ya mean, still?”

“I was upset when you were spending so much time with Adam in the hospital, but I understood it. He needed comfort, I realize that. But now, quite frankly, there’s really no excuse. He’s fine now, back out on his own, yet you still insist on being with him more than me.”

“I’ve always hung out with him, I don’t know why this is any…”

She cut him off again. “Don’t you tell me that you’ve ever spent this much time with him, because you haven’t. I don’t know if you realize it or not, but our relationship is not what is used to be because of you.”

It was hard for him to come up with something else to say now because as he thought about it, there really was no good excuse as to why he was with Adam more now. The hospital visits had saved his butt for a while, but now he didn’t have that. All he had was ‘I’m hanging out with Adam more because he’s my boyfriend and I love him and we kiss more than you and I do,’ and no way in hell was he telling her that.

She must have sensed something was up because she continued with, “If I didn’t know better I’d say you two were dating or something.” With that she walked away and sat down on a living room chair.

That hit too close to home. He debated what he should do; let it slide, or convince her nothing was going on between him and Adam. It probably wouldn’t matter either way, she clearly had her suspicions. Instead of getting in any deeper, he simply passed by her on his way upstairs and said, “I’m sorry.”


	20. Chapter 20

Miranda’s POV

Something was going on. Why else would Blake be acting so strange? She could tell he sensed she knew something because of the way he averted eye contact whenever she brought it up and tried to cover up with excuses. The other option was he was having an affair with another woman, but she didn’t think so. It would be much less strange though. Her husband, with another man? Unthinkable. But she had to see for herself, know for sure.

So there she was, sitting high up towards the back in The Voice audience. She would be able to see all their little antics on and off camera, and get a better feel for the situation. Blake would never suspect a thing.

It was a little while before taping would begin, but she was there anyway. Thankfully there were quite a few others around her so she wouldn’t be as easy to spot. No one seemed to question her presence there.

She watched as the coaches walked out and made their way towards their seats. Adam sat down in his chair and typed on his phone at the same time. She looked down the row and saw Blake on his phone too, smiling.

They’re probably texting each other, she thought.

They continued for a few minutes, smiling now and then. If they were in a relationship, she could only imagine what they were saying to one another. Blake’s texts would be bad enough let alone Adam. She didn’t know him very well personally, but she knew about him. He was a bad influence on Blake. And quite possibly, getting in the way of their marriage.

The show began, and for a while nothing happened. She found herself enjoying quite a few of the singers, getting lost in the moment. Then during a commercial break, Blake left the area, and a few seconds later Adam followed along behind him. They disappeared from sight. She decided to follow them.

She inconspicuously got up out of her seat and pretended like she was going to use the restroom. She snuck around, dodging security guards, until she made her way in the direction she had seen Blake and Adam go. She heard something, and peered into a dressing room to find her husband mouth to mouth with Adam Levine. They both had their eyes closed, and Adam was cupping Blake’s face in his hands. It was the longest, most passionate kiss she had ever witnessed. She left before they were finished. She had seen enough. And it was exactly what she needed to see.

 

Adam’s POV

He walked back to his seat, still reeling over his kiss with Blake. It was magical, breathtaking. He wanted more. He needed it.

He stole a glance at Blake and winked, and Blake blew him a kiss. He was still looking at Blake, smiling, when Usher walked by.

“Who’re you looking at?” Usher said with a small laugh.

“I bet it’s Blake,” Shakira chimed in slyly.

“Ugh, gross. That’s enough for me.” Usher moved on to his chair.

“Shakira, it was not Blake.”

“Oh yeah? Who was it then?”

“Um…” Someone in the audience sounded lame. Weird, actually. He was stuck.

“See, I knew it.”

Adam blushed. Damn it, don’t let her see right through you!

Shakira suddenly turned serious, and she leaned over so she could be closer to Adam. “Do you and Blake have something going on? I know you’ve said you don’t but…”

“No, of course not!” Time number two, at least, that Shakira had caught them. And it was always Adam she caught. He needed to be more careful; he was ruining his and Blake’s chance to be together.

She didn’t have a chance to say anything more because it was time to resume the show. Adam couldn’t concentrate. He was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

 

Blake’s POV

Blake used to love going home, kicking back, relaxing, chatting with Miranda. Now the idea wasn’t so appealing. He’d much rather be at Adam’s, and he and Miranda weren’t on great terms. It made for stressful nights.

He was barely in the door when she started in on him. He hadn’t even seen her.

“Don’t give me any bullshit Blake, what is going on between you and Adam?”

Woah where had that come from? What did she know? Or thought she knew?

“Miranda, nothing…”

“Don’t lie to me!” She was angry.

“I…” He sighed. “We’re friends, that’s all.” Sure, it was hard lying to her face. But he had to protect his relationship with Adam.

She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house. He spun around and caught her by the arm. “Where’re you going?”

“Away from HERE.”

She jerked away and ran off.

Blake walked further inside and ran his hands across his face. This could get ugly. He didn’t know what she knew, but she was figuring something out and no telling how she would react if she knew the whole truth.

There was no use sitting around an empty house. He gave Miranda a second to leave, then grabbed his keys and headed back out.

***

He was taking a drive, trying to clear his head. How had things gone downhill so fast? He already knew the answer. His wife wasn’t stupid, and she could tell when he was lying to her. And he was lying to protect him and Adam. Adam had lied to, to Shakira. But his lies were worse. Way worse. This was his wife, the woman he loved. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized he loved Adam. Loved Adam.

It had been the craziest couple months of his life. He and Adam started out as just good friends, then when Adam got sick everything changed. All those days he spent in that hospital room, all the times he cared for Adam and gave him whatever he needed, then after that, all those nights he spent at Adam’s house, where they would talk and laugh like old times. Then when Adam got better, all the wonderful intimate moments. He went from liking Adam to loving him, to wanting to be in a real relationship with him. Crazy things brought them together, and he was sure glad they did. Not only did he get to experience Adam’s weak and innocent side, but he got the chance to realize that he loved that man. And now here they were, trying to hold their love together but being slowly picked apart by the questions from those around them. It wasn’t fair to either of them.

Blake had always told Adam they would make this work. But what was the cost?

What he was about to do next would hurt him more than anything else in his entire life.


	21. Chapter 21

Adam’s POV 

It was late when Adam got the phone call. He was watching a movie when his phone lit up with an incoming call from Blake. Adam smiled as he picked it up and answered.

“Hey baby, what’s up?”

He heard Blake pause and take a deep breath.

“Is everything okay?” He turned serious.

“Adam, I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

What is he getting at?

“It’s about Miranda. She knows about us. I’m worried that she knows too much.”

His heart jumped. There was a reason Blake didn’t talk much about Miranda; this was it.

“Li-like what?”

“I don’t know exactly, but she’s been questioning me a lot lately. I’ve been lying to her, telling her we’re just friends, but she doesn’t believe me. I’m afraid that she’ll find out everything, and tell someone, or get real angry at me, or you, or…” He trailed off. He sounded worried and upset.

“Blake, it’s okay, like you said, we can make it work,” Adam said in a small voice. Then he sighed. “I haven’t been honest with you either. Shakira was on to me the other day again. Usher this time too. She suspects something, maybe she knows something, I’m not really sure. But it’s scaring the shit out of me.”

“It’s getting too hard to hide this. It was easy when you were in the hospital. Everyone understood why I was with you so much. Even Miranda admitted she got over it. But now…man, I don’t know. Between Miranda and everyone at the studio…we could have a real problem.”

Adam didn’t like where this was going. Maybe their relationship was too good to be true.

“Blake, what are you saying?” Why did he ask that question? He didn’t want to hear the answer from his lover’s lips.

“Adam, I don’t think this is going to work. I think we should just go back to being friends.”

Adam saw it coming, but the words hurt like daggers.

“Hey…you there?” Blake said softly.

“Yeah, um…Blake I…I don’t want to just be friends.”

“Me neither. But I think it’s fairer to both of us to keep our distance.”

Adam could tell it hurt Blake to be saying these things, but he knew he was right. It was hard. So hard. Hard hiding their love, sneaking around, lying all the time. And it was probably ten times harder for Blake, having to hide it from his wife. Adam was being selfish. Blake had sacrificed so much for him.

“Blake, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I got sick, I’m sorry I fell for you, I’m sorry I ruined your and Miranda’s relationship…” He was near tears.

“Adam, listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. NONE of this is your fault. Don’t you ever think that. I love you too, and fell for you too, remember? We BOTH agreed to this.”

“I know we did. Thanks.”

“So, are we doing this?”

“Going back to just friends?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Adam, I’m so sorry. I love you, and I’ll always love you.”

“I love you too Blake.”

With that they hung up.

***

Adam was so torn. He knew it was in their best interest to keep their distance but damn, he wanted to be with Blake. He wished they didn’t have to hide anything. Had no one to answer to and didn’t have to worry about others’ opinions. He punched the wall and cursed. If he couldn’t have Blake, what was there to live for?

He went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet above the sink. He pulled out all the pill bottles and began frantically opening them. He took a handful of various pills as the rest fell to the floor. Then he stopped. This wouldn’t help anything. He had to get his head on straight, think. He dropped everything and walked out of the bathroom, disappointed in himself for even considering what he was about to do. There had to be a way around this.

But no, truthfully, there wasn’t. Blake was right—their easy-going relationship was great while he was sick. The sad thing was, after he got well was supposed to be their greatest opportunity. Unless he and Blake up and left and ditched everything here and started a new life, they had two choices—continue sneaking around, or let it rest. The second way was no doubt easier, but so much harder at the same time—it was less satisfying, and not really what either wanted. But he had to remind himself it was for the best. Maybe they weren’t meant to be in a relationship after all. 

 

Blake’s POV

Was he being a coward? Why was he letting his wife control who he could and couldn’t have a relationship with? No one knew the whole truth, no one knew the complexity of his and Adam’s relationship. He couldn’t let her keep growing suspicious. It was too risky. But should he just come out and tell her? So he and Adam could move on together? No, he couldn’t. But why not? It was too much to handle. He had to believe what he and Adam had worked out would be for the best.

Blake didn’t go home, but instead decided to call Miranda. Things needed sorting out.

Thankfully she picked up. “Yes?”

“I’ve gotta tell you something.”

“Wait, let me start.” An apology.

“Ok.”

“The reason I was so angry was because I saw you kiss Adam. Look, I don’t know, I don’t even care what the hell has been going on between you two, but it needs to stop now. Not just for our sake, but do you know that people have been talking?” Nope, not an apology.

“I know. I’m sorry. I give you my word that it’s over.”

“And you expect me to believe you, after all that you’ve done?”

“I know it’s hard, but this time, you gotta trust me.”


	22. Chapter 22

Adam’s POV

Adam walked into the studio with his head hanging. He was still upset over the turn his and Blake’s relationship had taken. It wasn’t fair. He saw Blake, and tried to perk up. He didn’t want Blake to see how upset he was. He put on his best fake smile.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hey.” Blake stood in front of him with his hands shoved in his jeans pockets. It was clear he was feeling as rotten as Adam, and also didn’t want to show it.

Get a grip, Adam told himself. It’s not like Blake was moving away. They could still hang out together and see each other every day. But he knew it wouldn’t be the same.

***

After the show, Shakira came up to him. “Hey, I didn’t see as much playfulness between you and Blake today.” She meant it lightheartedly, but it cut Adam even deeper. Before he would have been a bundle of nerves when someone else mentioned it. Now, he could care less. All he could think about was wanting Blake back.

“Um, yeah, I don’t know, we just tried to be a little more civilized I guess,” he replied with a small laugh.

She could sense something. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He didn’t want to talk about it anymore so he waved goodbye and headed for the exit.

***

At home he threw down his stuff and plopped on the couch, letting out a sigh. He looked over at a picture framed on the table. It was of all four coaches, standing side by side with their arms draped over each other’s shoulders. He was on the end, with Blake beside him. He closed his eyes and remembered the way Blake’s body felt against his, the tenderness of his lips, the strength of his grasp. And to think he could no longer have it. He didn’t want anyone else—no other man, no other woman—just Blake.

He opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to erase the beautiful image from his mind. He had to get over this, get on with his life. It was for the best. Maybe now, without seeing so much of Blake, he could focus more on personal things that needed to be done, for one, cleaning his house. He got up and went to the bedroom. He started to pick something up off the floor when the memory of that one night with Blake, back when he was recovering, came flooding back to his mind, and it made him smile. A glance at his bed reminded him of the amazing moments he and Blake had spent there. He tried to focus on something else, but everywhere he turned he was reminded of Blake. Getting over this would be much harder than he thought.

 

Blake’s POV

Things had straightened out pretty well between him and Miranda. He never told her the whole truth about him and Adam, but he told her he would be spending less time with him and more with her. She seemed to buy it pretty well. Not that he was lying—this time, for once, he wasn’t. He almost wished he was, because that would mean he and Adam would still be together.

He hated hurting his best friend. Hated it more than anything in the world. He also loved Adam more than anything in the entire world. That man made him so happy. He was so lucky to have called him his, even for such a short time.

He turned his head to look at Miranda, sitting on a chair across from him, eyes on the T.V. screen. They were supposed to be enjoying a movie together, but Blake’s thoughts kept drifting. He thought of Adam so much that it surprised him when he looked over and saw his wife, realizing they were in a relationship. He loved her, but not the same way he loved Adam. As sad as it was, he didn’t cut it off with Adam because he wanted to be with Miranda. He was scared she, and others, would find out, start talking, ruin both their lives. He wasn’t a real man. He was a man who hurt his best friend and who was scared of his wife. But not a real man. The more he thought about it, the more ashamed of himself he felt. But it was the only way out he could think of. He’d soon just have to get over his grief and get back to his regular life, and never think of wanting Adam again.

 

Adam’s POV

Taping continued, which meant more time in the studio; therefore, less time to think about Blake.

They had all coached their first pairs of singers for the battle rounds, and were now sitting in their big read chairs, waiting for them to go on stage. Adam could tell it wouldn’t be a very successful season for either him or Blake because of their relationship turmoil, but he was trying to make the best of it to help his artists. He found himself relaxing and putting his worries out of his mind when he was with them. If only he didn’t have to see Blake the rest of the time.

To make matters worse, he had been feeling sicker lately. He knew it was normal, and in the back of his mind he knew it would happen eventually, he just wasn’t ready for it. He had felt nearly perfect for so long that he just wanted to forget the inevitable. But here it was, nausea upon him once again. Wonderful that it had to come just as he was getting over Blake.

He was trying to stop his head from spinning when he felt Blake’s hands on his shoulders.

“Blake, what are you doing?”

“Just because we’re not together doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun,” Blake whispered in his ear.

Yes it does, because it’ll only make me want you more.

Still Adam couldn’t resist, and he relaxed under Blake’s touch.

“You’re tense.”

“Yeah, a little.” Blake was acting like everything was normal, so he should too. God, he was being a big baby.

“You don’t sound good, you okay?”

He admitted it. “The nausea’s back.”

“Hmm. Well, you’re just stressed. It’s normal.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

It was time to start so Blake took his seat and Adam was left with unanswered questions and unfulfilled desires.


	23. Chapter 23

Adam’s POV

Adam was tired of coming home and sitting alone, so he decided to go out. Get his mind off of the depressing things he had been thinking about. He headed to his favorite downtown bar.

The atmosphere inside was enough to lift his spirits, even just a little. Loud music played and the scent of smoke and alcohol drifted in the air. The place was packed, equal amounts male and female. He took a seat on a bar stool and ordered a tequila. His stomach felt rotten, but he downed the drink anyway. Hopefully he wouldn’t regret it later.

He ordered another and sipped this one slowly, carefully watching people move about. A young, pretty brunette pushed her way past a group of burly men and sat down on a chair next to Adam. She ordered something, then turned and a look of shock came across her face when she noticed Adam.

“Oh my God, you’re Adam Levine, from The Voice, right?” she asked excitedly?

“That’s me.”

“Wow, I’ve always wanted to meet you! I love you on that show! And you’re, well, you know, easy on the eyes,” she said with a glittery smile.

“Ha, thanks,” Adam said, meaning it.

“I’m Sadie, by the way.” She extended her hand.

“Adam,” he said and returned the gesture. They both laughed.

“So, you come here often?” she asked.

“Yeah, sometimes, when I need a break.”

“So what did you need a break from tonight?”

“Just some relationship…troubles.”

“You? Relationship troubles? Please. You could get any girl you wanted. I mean that in a good way.”

Fuck. What she didn’t know.

He was distracted now. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, thanks. But it’s complicated.”

“Well, if you are ever on the market, give me a call.” She scribbled her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

“Thanks.”

“Well, I’ll catch you later. Nice meeting you.”

“You too.”

She got up and walked off.

 

Blake’s POV

It had been over a week since he and Adam called it off. Unfortunately, he didn’t feel much better about himself or the situation. He kept thinking he should call Adam and they could make some plans together; after all, they could still hang out once in a while. But Adam seemed to be keeping his distance. Maybe their breakup had taken a harsh toll on him; Blake hated it if he hurt him that badly. Or maybe he just didn’t care about Blake anymore. Unlikely, but Blake was at the point where he didn’t really know what to think.

He sucked it up and selected Adam’s number from his contacts.

 

Adam’s POV

“Hello?” Adam said.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Hold on, I can’t really hear you.” Adam left the bar and walked to the quietness of the parking lot.

“Where are you?” Blake asked.

“A bar.”

“Drinking your problems away?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Now you’re sounding like me. Don’t know why I’m not there with ya.”

“I’m about to leave anyway.”

“Look, Ad, I know this is hard on both of us. Way harder than either of us expected. But do you wanna hang out this weekend? Ya know, like old times? As friends?”

Friends hurt badly. Adam wanted to scream. He did what he seemed to be best at doing lately—avoiding Blake.

“I don’t know, I’ve got other stuff to catch up on.”

Before Blake responded, Sadie waved and called out to Adam as she headed out of the bar. “See you later!”

Adam waved back.

“Who was that?” Blake asked.

“Just someone I met at the bar.”

“A girl?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Well, you probably already have plans for this weekend, I don’t want to…”

“No Blake, it’s not like that. We just talked a bit. That’s all.”

“Oh no it’s okay. You’re so attractive, I don’t know how I could expect no one to be interested in you.” Blake didn’t sound angry, but instead sad. “Well, talk to you later buddy.”

“Alright. Later.”

Adam sighed. Love was way too complicated.

 

Blake’s POV

What Blake had been dreading for so long was now upon him.

He and Miranda were lying in bed, side by side, staring up at the celling. She broke the silence.

“You and Adam. What exactly, um, was going on between you guys?” Her tone was soft and patient; she was clearly wanting to hear his side and talk without fighting.

He didn’t want to tell her. At all. That was the point of all of this. Not let anyone else know the truth.

“Nothing for you to worry about, I promise. We just got closer while he was sick. We just got to see a different side of each other.”

“What about the kiss?” She asked softly.

“That was nothing. A bet. Stupid stuff, ya know.” This was supposed to be the part where he no longer lied to her, yet found himself lying to her maybe even more so than before.

She snuggled into him. “You still love me, right?”

“Of course I still love you babe. I never stopped loving you.” He kissed the top of her head. A few weeks ago he was doing the same to Adam.

 

Adam’s POV

Adam arrived home to a lonely, empty house that matched his empty heart. He hated disappointing Blake, but what else could he do? Being with him on a friends-only basis would make him want him even more. And then who knows? Maybe neither would be able to stand it, and they would fall back in to each other’s arms, only to start up the same painful rollercoaster they had before. He couldn’t let that happen. Eventually they would hang out again, but now it was too soon. 

He was starting to feel the effect of the two drinks he downed. He closed his eyes and supported himself on the back of a chair as the spinning in his head took over. If only Blake where here…

No, no more being needy for Blake. He was a grown man, an independent man. He could take care of himself. He could live a happy life without Blake by his side. To celebrate his newfound manliness he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

***

He awoke the next morning with a fuzzy, throbbing head. The covers were pulled up to his eyes and as he slowly opened them they revealed a blurry view of his room. He blinked a few times then sat up. A wave of nausea hit as he recollected the events of last night; namely, getting drunk. He got out of bed and walked around a bit. After-effects of stomach surgery plus three drinks didn’t produce pretty results. And he still felt the hurt over Blake. Alcohol apparently did NOT solve your problems.

He walked into the bathroom, hung his head over the toilet and threw up, then crawled back to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Shakira’s POV

Shakira arrived extra early to work, to ensure that she could catch Adam and talk to him privately before anyone else got there.

It was clear something was bothering him. Just last week, he was bubbling over with happiness, and now he seemed distant, maybe a little depressed. She wanted answers to both her questions—what was going on between him and Blake, and what was going on now.

She truly cared for everyone around her. Adam was no different. When she found out how sick he was, she wanted to do anything she could to offer words of comfort. She prayed for a speedy and successful recovery. After he returned to the show, he seemed so happy, so alive; but she also sensed he was hiding something, something having to do with Blake. She noticed the way they looked at each other like they never had before. How they spent more time together. Maybe it was none of her business at the time, she was just curious, but now, something was wrong, possibly something she could help with. But she would have to get Adam to confide in her before she could help him. She hoped he would.

 

Adam’s POV

Like every other day, thoughts of Blake hit Adam first thing in the morning. It still hurt, but he was trying to get past it. He couldn’t live in sorrow forever.

He arrived to work before any of the other coaches. He was going over some things in his dressing room when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Geez, Shakira, you scared me. I didn’t know anyone else was here.”

She smiled. “I’m sneaky.”

“Do you need me for something?”

“No, I just wanted to see how you were.”

“Pretty good, just a little stressed, but aren’t we all?” He laughed softly.

“Are you sure there’s nothing you want to talk to me about?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

She sighed. “Adam, look. I’ve noticed things between you and Blake. The way you two look at each other, act around each other, is different than what it used to be. But now, you seem upset. I know I’ve seemed extra curious and perhaps pushy, and I think you’ve noticed, but just didn’t want to say anything—about me or about what was going on between you and Blake.”

Well, this was the moment his and Blake’s relationship was gone for good. Holy crap. All of that was way too true. So she had noticed for sure. And she knew that he noticed.

“Uhhh…” he was at a loss for words.

She took his hand in hers. “Adam, it’s okay. You can tell me. Whatever it is, you don’t have to hide it anymore.”

What should he do? Tell her? Everything? He was tired of lying, and didn’t want to dig himself or Blake in any deeper.

“I don’t know…” he mumbled. She waited patiently.

After a few moments pause, he said, “Ok, you’re right. Everything you’ve ever suspected is real. The truth is…” he sighed. “It’s a long story, but when I was in the hospital, Blake and I began noticing feelings for each other. After I was released, we decided we wanted to be together. In a real relationship. So we were, and everything was great, until last week, when Blake called me and said we couldn’t be together anymore because it was getting too hard to hide it. I agreed to it. So here we are.”

He couldn’t believe he had told her all of that. He felt his cheeks grow hot. It felt so strange letting all go.

She took it all in, nodding her head. “I know this must have been hard for you to tell me, but I’m glad you did.”

She didn’t question why he had feelings for another man or make fun of him or anything he would have expected her, or anyone, to do. He felt instantly relieved.

She continued. “I can see that you have feelings for Blake. The way your eyes light up whenever you see him. Why would you want to hide that?”

“I guess it was just easier than telling everyone the truth.”

“Let me ask you a question. Adam, do you love Blake?”

“Yes,” he responded quietly.

“So are you happy this way? Being apart? Hiding your love from the world?”

“No. I want him more than anything,” he confessed.

“Then don’t let anything, or anyone, stop you. Do what makes you happy. And this,” she motioned to him, with his solemn expression, “is not it. You are a wonderful person. You deserve to be happy. I think you two were made for each other.”

“What are you saying? That I should try to get back with Blake?”

“You do whatever you feel you should do. But remember this—we accept the love we think we deserve.”

***

All through the show Adam couldn’t concentrate on anything but what Shakira had said to him. Was she right? Did he need to get Blake back? He wanted to so badly, but everything was just so…damn complicated. He wished he knew the answer.

The coaches were told to banter with each other, and he could tell Blake was trying to get Adam to play along with him. Adam didn’t know if it was because they were “supposed” to, or if Blake was really trying to go somewhere with it, but Adam just wanted to get lost inside his own head. He was sure he made for a pretty boring show.

By the end of the night, Adam had a better grip on the situation, but was still unsure of what to do. Once again Shakira’s words rang is his head.


	25. Chapter 25

Adam’s POV

Adam had made up his mind. He had waited around the set before leaving to get his thoughts collected, then he texted Blake, desperation hoping he would answer back quickly.

Is Miranda home?

Not more than a minute later—

No.

Perfect, that was lucky.

I’m coming over.

***

Adam drove like a maniac to Blake’s house. Maybe he was crazy, insane really. But he knew what he had to do. He knew what he wanted more than anything else in the entire world. And he was sure Blake wanted it too.

He arrived in record time and parked out front. Nerves were beginning to build, but he forced himself to get out of the car and walk up to the door. He knocked a few times.

Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this. They called it off for a reason. He considered himself a confident person but this was getting to be too much. Tension built as he waited on Blake’s doorstep. He should just turn around right now and run away. He tried to fight back his insecurities and focus on what he came to do when the door opened and Blake’s towering figure appeared in the doorway.

“Adam, come in.”

Blake stepped aside and Adam walked inside. Blake shut the door behind him.

“So, what’s…” Blake began.

“No, Blake, let me talk.”

Blake looked a bit confused but snapped his mouth shut.

Adam was scared as hell right now, that little voice in the back of his mind telling him this was a stupid idea. But he fought to stay strong. He could do this.

“Blake, I-I can’t do this anymore. I can’t go around pretending that I don’t want to be with you. I go home every day wishing you were there with me. I need you Blake.”

Adam only half-realized what he was doing as he stepped toward Blake, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him.

He pulled away and took a couple steps back, breathing deeply, waiting to see what Blake was going to do. Kissing Blake brought on a strength that he couldn’t get from anyone or anything else. He knew exactly, without a doubt in his mind, what he wanted. 

“I need you too Adam,” Blake said in a soft tone.

“Then what are we waiting for? We can’t let other people try to define who we are. We both deserve better.” 

He thought Blake was going to give in, say there’s nothing in the world that could keep them apart. Instead he took his gaze off Adam and paced around the room.

Adam was scared. Would he lose Blake again? He really didn’t think he could go on living this way.

Finally, Adam said, “We both know that kiss meant something.”

Blake turned back around to look at Adam.

Adam threw his hands up. “Hell, every kiss meant something. Don’t you see it? What we have? We may not understand, maybe we never will, but we have to act on it. I feel this Blake.”

He was sure Blake was thinking about his wife, his career…everything. He probably thought Adam was crazy to want this a second time. Adam couldn’t tell him to forget his wife, or ditch his career, but that’s pretty much what would happen if they went through with this. It was asking a lot from him. From Adam too. But Adam had never felt so connected to a human being before. There was absolutely no way he could leave Blake’s house with another broken heart. 

 

Blake’s POV

Adam Levine was standing in his living room asking him to be his boyfriend again. Again. Which meant they had already done this once. Blake had been with a man. Slept with him, kissed him, nearly had full-on sex with him. He wasn’t sure the person he was anymore. But despite all the odd feelings and the questioning, Blake felt a spark around Adam like nothing he had ever felt before. He loved him. The only thing that kept Blake from throwing himself into Adam’s arms was knowing how this whole thing fell apart the first time.

He thought about what Adam had just said. He didn’t know where on earth all this had come from, but he kind of admired Adam for it. The more Blake thought about it, the more he realized Adam was right. They deserved to be together. Now that they had seen how amazing it was, time apart was downright torture.

And poor Adam. The little guy had looked so depressed the past few days. Blake felt ashamed of himself for letting him go through more pain after what he had to go through with surgery and treatment. He looked pretty confident right now, but Blake could still see the troubled look in his eyes. He wanted Adam so bad. He wanted him to never have to feel pain again.

So he had a choice to make. Say no to Adam, again, break his heart, and break his own heart. Or say yes, and this time mean it. The question was, did he want Miranda and his reputation, or Adam?

 

Adam’s POV

Well this is it. I’ve made a fucking fool out of myself, and for what? Nothing. I should just leave now while I still have some dignity left…

Just as Adam finished the thought Blake spoke.

“Adam, ya know I love you, but…”

Yep. Here it comes. I knew it was too good to be true.

Adam waved him off. “Forget it. I’m sorry I brought it up. You’re right. We can’t do this.” He was turning to leave when he felt Blake’s strong hands on his shoulders. Blake spun him around and pressed his lips to Adam’s, caressing his head in his hands. Adam melted. He felt Blake hold on tighter, supporting him, never letting go of his lips.

They pulled away. “You didn’t think I was gonna let ya go that easy, did ya?” Blake said, smiling that big grin that made Adam fall to pieces.

Adam punched Blake’s arm. “You shithead! Yeah, I thought I was gonna have to walk out of here with the little pride I had left. You scared me.”

“Well you don’t have to be scared anymore. I’m here for ya Adam. For good.”

“I don’t ever want to do this again. What we have is too special.”

Blake pulled him into a tight embrace. Adam buried his face in Blake’s shirt, inhaling his sweet scent, fighting to hold back tears. Blake was his. He was Blake’s. This time, they wouldn’t let go.


	26. Chapter 26

Blake’s POV

“Come on, we’ve still got some figurin’ things out to do.” Blake walked with his arm around Adam’s shoulder to the living room.

Adam wanted to scream “No, there’s nothing we need to figure out! Let’s just go with it!” but he knew Blake was right. He was thinking it had mainly to do with Miranda.

They sat side by side on the long couch.

Adam was ready for the thinking business to be over. He wanted to have fun with Blake. Lots of fun.

“Miranda.” Adam blurted out.

Blake sighed. “Yeah.”

“I don’t mean to sound unsympathetic or anything, but, um, isn’t that why we decided to do this? To forget about everything else and let it just be us?”

Blake looked a little hurt. Adam wasn’t too surprised. How hard must it be for him to express his love for another man, then have to tell his wife? If that was even the plan…

“Yes, and that’s what I want. Just us. I just don’t know how to tell her.”

Adam wanted to jump with joy that Blake felt the same way. But he still had to help him come up with a solution for his soon to be ex-wife.

He looked baffled, and put his face in his hands. Adam put his arm around him.

“Why don’t we go do something else, get your mind off this for a little while? It’ll come to you eventually.”

Blake lifted his head. “But if I don’t tell her now we’ll be in the same boat as before. Me hiding you.” He looked into Adam’s eyes. He had a point.

“I know what’ll cheer you up.” He got up and started slowly taking off his shirt.

“Ah man, come on, what if Miranda comes home?”

“But she’s not here now, is she?”

“No…”

“I know you want it.” He was shirtless now and unbuttoning his pants.

“Ugh, alright.” Blake stood up. ”You are way too seductive.”

Adam took Blake’s hand and walked upstairs and down a hall until he found a bed. He pulled Blake in.

“Get ready Shelton. You’re in for the night of your life.”

“Where has the newfound confidence come from?” Blake joked.

He was fully undressed now, wearing only boxers. Adam put a finger to Blake’s lips. “Shh, don’t speak.”

***

Blake had a feeling this was going to go farther than either of them had ever taken it before. He could tell by the way Adam was being extra edgy.

He didn’t hesitate taking off his own clothes. They had both seen each other nearly naked, but not completely. He guessed that’s where Adam wanted to take it tonight. He’d never had sex with a man before. He didn’t think Adam had either.

Adam continued kissing and touching Blake. Blake relaxed and relished it, letting Adam take over for once. He felt so good against Blake’s body.

When he opened his eyes, Adam’s boxers were off. He was sitting on the bed completely naked. Blake admired Adam; he had a gorgeous body.

Adam smirked. “Hey asshole, stop staring. What are you waiting for?” His eyes blazed with lust.

The tone of Adam’s voice made Blake scramble to get his own underwear off. This man had an effect on him that he loved so much he could hardly stand it. The sexual tension was rising rapidly.

He had to ask. “Is this your first time?”

“No one I’d rather it be with than you Shelton.”

Blake took that as a yes. He was a little nervous himself but let Adam’s confidence take over. Adam probably didn’t know what he was doing either but he made damn sure like he did.

Adam grabbed Blake’s dick and started rubbing it. Blake was rock hard, it was a little embarrassing. Soon Adam was bent over him, licking his length, then took it in his mouth. Blake fingered Adam’s dick, and Adam moaned in pleasure.

“You like that?” Blake asked. Adam continued to moan.

Blake carefully put a finger inside Adam and moved it around. “Oh God, Blake, it feels so good!” Blake could feel the heat of Adam’s body radiating against his. 

Blake continued fingering until Adam said, “You’re teasing me. I need more.”

 

Adam’s POV

He rolled on top of Blake and pressed his body down. He heard Blake’s breath catch in this throat. Adam’s sweat dripped down onto the man below him.

“You ready?” Adam asked.

“Yes,” Blake responded.

Adam aimed his penis towards Blake’s butthole and began slowly sliding it in. It hurt a little, but felt so good at the same time. Finally all of Adam was inside Blake, and he began rocking back and forth, tilting his head back in pleasure. Blake let out multiple groans.

“Blake!” Adam shouted his name, continuing to rock and thrust. Blake grabbed ahold of Adam’s torso with one hand and his hair with the other, following his motions. 

“Blake, I’m…it’s c-coming.” Everything felt so good. They continued thrusting and Adam felt an orgasm come upon him. Electric waves of pleasure took over his body, and he was gasping for breath. His cum spilled over Blake, and Blake licked it.

Adam kissed Blake all over his chest as Blake massaged Adam’s dick. Once again Adam grew hard.

“B-Blake, what are you doing” Blake didn’t answer but kept massaging him. It felt so good he couldn’t stand it.

“Again,” Adam said.

Adam repositioned himself inside Blake. This time, Blake thrust harder, making Adam groan loudly. He was teasing him, moving around but purposely not finding his sweet spot. It was too much. “Fuck, Blake,” his breath hitched in his throat. “I’m going to cum again.”

With one final thrust, Adam had another immensely pleasurable orgasm. This time it looked like Blake did too. They both stopped, panting, exhausted but satisfied.


	27. Chapter 27

Blake’s POV

Sex with Adam was better than he could have ever imagined.

They were lying naked together, snuggled up close, when Blake heard a door open downstairs. He bolted upright.

“What is it?” Adam mumbled.

Blake listened closer, and heard talking and footsteps. Miranda was home.

“Shit.”

“Would you tell me what the fuck is going on?” Adam pleaded.

“Miranda’s home,” Blake said as he scrambled out of the bed and began fumbling for his clothes. He suddenly came to his senses—it was morning. Adam had been at his house all night.

“Oh shit.” Adam jumped up too. 

Blake hastily dressed then stopped to listen for noises downstairs. Why wasn’t she calling his name, like she usually does? Did she not see his truck? Fuck, Adam’s car was out there too…

Adam was trying to get his pants on so fast that he tripped over himself and fell with a thud.

“Shhh!” Blake snapped.

“Sorry,” Adam whispered.

He was finally dressed and went to stand by Blake at the door, listening. Then Blake heard another person’s voice. It wasn’t just his wife downstairs.

“Blake, there’s two people,” Adam whispered.

Blake hated hearing that. “I know.”

“Is Miranda…seeing someone else?” Adam said hesitantly.

Blake shook his head. This couldn’t be happening. Then he glanced at Adam standing beside him, and realized he was doing the exact same thing.

The voices grew louder and Blake realized they were coming upstairs. He panicked.

“You’ve got to hide.” He told Adam.

“Where?!”

“I don’t know, just…” He spotted the unmade bed, and rushed to tidy it up.

He saw Adam run by out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey, what are you…?” He turned to find Adam opening the window and trying to squeeze out. “Fuck, Adam, where the hell are you going?!”

“There’s a ledge out here, I can stand on it.”

“Get your ass back in here!” He grabbed Adam by the arm and pulled him inside. “Get in the closet, cover yourself up. And don’t make a sound.”

Adam obeyed, and Blake listened again. Adam just made it to the closet when the doorknob jiggled, and Blake darted in after him.

He pulled the door shut and tried to get as far back in the closet as possible, covering him and Adam up with clothes as he went.

“I’ll be right out Mark, I just need to grab something in here!” Miranda called to the man, who apparently was not in the room. Adam and Blake looked at each other.

Blake couldn’t tell what she was doing, but he heard her rummaging through some stuff in the attached bathroom. What she kept in the guest bathroom that wasn’t in hers, he didn’t know. After a few minutes, he heard her footsteps, then the door closing, then voices as they reunited. 

Blake let out a sigh of relief that she hadn’t needed to come into the closet. Slowly, he cracked the door open. The room was empty. He stood up and walked out, and Adam followed. Blake opened the bedroom door out to the hallway and saw no sign of anyone. They must have left.

He shut the door and walked back in to Adam, who was standing in the middle of the room, head down and hands in his pockets.

“Mark.” Blake said.

“Blake, I’m sorry. If we hadn’t of screwed around, this probably wouldn’t have happened.”

“No need for an apology. I chose to be with you. Now it’s clear I made the right choice.” He stepped closer and put his arms around the smaller man. “Fuck her.”

“Are you sure? It doesn’t bother you that your wife is cheating on you?”

Sure, it hurt. He was angry and sad. But now that he knew he had Adam to make up for it, he knew he would be okay.

“I’ll be fine. I love you more anyway jackass.” Then he added, “You’re pretty damn good in bed.”

Adam smiled slyly. “I love you too dickhead.”

***

Blake made his way home after work. He and Adam had decided not to tell anyone about them just yet. They would, but they wanted a little more time to figure out the details.

He was home alone for about an hour when Miranda came in.

“Hey baby, how are you?” she asked cheerfully as she walked over to him.

Blake wanted to knock that stupid grin off her face.

“Did you have a good time with Mark last night?” He was done playing games.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied, sounding a bit nervous.

“Sure ya do. Adam and I slept in the guest room and heard you guys come in this morning.” He just hit her with two things—the fact that he knew about her affair, and the fact that he was with Adam.

“Oh, that was nothing, I…wait a second, what were you doing here with Adam?”

He stood up. “Adam slept here last night. With me. We talked. Had sex. It was a nice time.” He said as casually as possible.

She looked absolutely shocked. He couldn’t expect anything less. He just told her that he and Adam were together and made it clear that he didn’t give a shit what she thought. He finally stood up to her.

She didn’t say anything but kept her mouth hanging open. Blake started walking towards the door.

“Ya know, I realize that what you did with Mark is exactly what I’ve been doing with Adam—cheating. But I love Adam, and I want to be with him, and nothing is going to stop me. I’m sorry, but it’s over.”

“Are you leaving me?!” she shouted.

“Yes, I guess I am. I’m going to be with somebody who loves me, who doesn’t judge me or try to control me. Goodbye Miranda.”

“But…wait! You can’t just leave me here alone!”

His hand was on the doorknob. He shrugged. “You’ve got Mark.” Then he walked out.


	28. Chapter 28

Adam’s POV

Blake appeared at his front door. Adam invited him in, and they sat down in the living room together.

“So, what’s up?” Adam asked.

“I just broke up with Miranda.”

“Oh God, Blake…”

“No, no, it’s fine. It needed to be done, sooner than later. I’ve realized that I don’t need her anymore. I just want you.”

“How’d she take it?”

“Not too well, but what da’ya expect? I told her we had sex.”

“That’s not funny.”

“I’m serious. I don’t care. She needed to know.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right. It’s just weird though.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just us now.” Blake smiled as he crept closer to Adam and leaned in for a kiss.

“Hey, have you eaten yet? I thought about making something,” Adam asked.

“Let me do the honors,” Blake said as he stood up and went into the kitchen.

Adam smiled. He still didn’t trust him with food. “And what will Chef Blake be making tonight?” Adam called after him.

“It’s a surprise.”

Adam remained on the couch and listened to Blake rummage through his cabinets and fridge, pulling out pots and pans and various ingredients.

Soon Blake was calling him into the kitchen to eat. Adam walked in and was taken over by the smell of a delicious meal.

“Amazing,” he said.

“See, aren’t you glad you let me do the cooking?”

Adam stuck his tongue out him.

They both filled their plates and sat down. They talked about random things for a while.

“You gotta tell me where all that came from,” Blake said.

“What?” Adam asked.

“Ya know what I mean. That little speech ya gave to try and win me back?”

“Came straight from the heart,” Adam said, patting his chest.

“Bullshit, I know ya better than that.”

“What, I couldn’t come up with all that on my own?” Blake looked skeptical. “Fine, I had a talk with Shakira.”

“You what?”

“She came into my dressing room that morning. Said she knew something was up and wanted to try and help. I told her everything, and she offered me the advice. I’m sorry Blake, but I couldn’t not tell her.”

“She wasn’t grossed out, was she?”

“No, actually she seemed totally cool with it. It made me think people won’t have as hard a time of accepting it as we thought. Except your wife.” He smirked. “Sorry about that one.”

Blake laughed. “I guess it had to happen sooner or later. When are we gonna tell the others? Do ya think Shakira already did?”

“I doubt it. Maybe we can tell them tomorrow. Ya know, it felt pretty good getting that off my chest. I think once everything is out, we’ll feel better.”

“And ya don’t think this will hurt our reputations?”

“I guess if people liked us before there’s no reason why they still can’t now.”

“Alright, tomorrow it is.”

***

Adam and Blake met up in Blake’s trailer after the taping that day. Blake had texted Shakira, Usher, and Carson telling them to meet them there once they arrived. Before long, all three came filing in. Adam was a bit nervous, but he kept reminding himself that he had already told Shakira. Surely the others would be just as understanding. Plus, Blake would be doing most of the talking.

“Hey guys, have a seat,” Blake said to the trio.

They made themselves comfortable on the various array of chairs and couches.

Adam was sitting on a separate couch, and Blake had stood up, so that he was in the center of the group. He turned to look down at Adam. Adam nodded at him.

“So, what’s up?” Carson asked.

“Adam and I have an announcement to make.” They listened intently. “I’ve been informed that Shakira already knows about what I’m about to say,” he glanced at her, “so this meeting is mainly for you two,” he looked at Usher and Carson.

He continued. “Adam and I…where do I begin…it’s a long story, but we’re now a couple. I broke up with Miranda. We want to start a real relationship together.”

“Adam is this true?” Carson asked.

Adam stood up and kissed Blake on the cheek. “I’m afraid I now get to call this idiot mine.” Both Blake and Adam smiled.

“Hey congrats guys! I always knew you two had something special.” Usher said.

“Yeah, I think you two are made to be together.” Carson exclaimed.

Adam smiled. “Thanks guys.”

Shakira stood up and walked over to Adam and Blake. “And if you guys are wondering how I knew about this…well, let’s just say Adam and I had a little heart to heart. He should really be thanking me for setting them up together permanently,” she joked.

“Thank you Shakira,” Adam said sweetly. “And really guys, it’s great that you’ve been so…accepting of us. It means a lot.” He looked up at Blake.

“Hey, how about we all go out for dinner to celebrate. My treat.” Carson suggested.

“Sounds good!” Blake said.

“Let’s go,” Usher said.

They got up and started walking out. Adam hung behind with Blake. “You guys go ahead, we’ll catch up in a minute.” They nodded and left, and he and Blake were left alone.

“See, didn’t I tell you it would feel good getting all this out in the open?” Adam said as he wrapped his arms around Blake’s torso.

“Yeah, it does feel good. But it feels even better knowing that you’re mine, forever.”

Forever was a strong word. But Adam knew there was no one in the entire world he’d rather spend the rest of his life with. Their relationship wasn’t too good to be true after all. It was completely real and absolutely perfect. They had been through so much together. He pressed himself into Blake, and Blake wrapped his arms around Adam. This time, they wouldn’t let go.


	29. Epilogue

**one month later**

Blake and Adam were talking a walk in the park. It was a perfect warm, sunny day.

“I’m glad you showed up at my door that night begging for me back,” Blake said.

“I did not beg. And at least I was man enough do it.”

”My little Adam is all grown up.”

Adam punched Blake’s arm.

“I’m also glad that ya didn’t find someone else while we were apart. I’ve gotta admit, I was a little worried about that girl ya met at the bar.”

“Oh please. I could never love anyone but you.”

They walked a bit farther, then Adam spotted a picnic table up ahead.

“Hey, last one to that table has to kiss the other!”

“We’ve played this game before, you know I’m a great loser.”

They both took off running, and Adam beat Blake by a few seconds.

“Never could beat me cowboy,” Adam beamed as Blake caught up to him.

“Did it ever cross yer mind that maybe I want to lose?”

Adam scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes. Blake laughed.

“You sure are cute.”

“Prove it,” Adam said. Blake gave him a warm kiss.

They continued on their stroll, the warm breeze blowing against their faces.

“I’m glad this is working out so well,” Blake said.

“Me too.” Adam replied. “Me too.” He was smiling from ear to ear as he took Blake’s hand in his.


End file.
